The Blood That Binds Us
by DisappearingHybrid
Summary: At 18, Isobel's mama followed in the footsteps of her ancestor, Katerina Petrova. She had a child that she gave up for adoption. Four families later in 2044, there came Sabrina King. Even as a baby, her family could tell she was beautiful. She has an oval face, light olive complexion and almond-shaped brown eyes. She is the fourth Petrova doppelgänger. Rated T since I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**AN:** After the prologue, the time will be 2060, which would make it fifty-eight years after Elena got turned. This will solely be based off of the show. As for it being the starting of season four and not three, this is my way of clearing that up. This is set up after episode five. None of the Elena-going-psycho since I'm writing this on the 14th but it won't be done until most likely right after the new episode's aired. Sooooooooooooooo, here's the story. Hope you like it. BTW: Even though I'd love to be the writer of TDV, I'm not. I don't own the show or the books. I'm a simple girl who is trying to be an author. I'm not Julie Plec or L.J. Smith. So, I basically only own the town of Parax Crypt, Washington and the people who live there and add the people of Mystic Falls 2060. And don't hate about it being in Washington, it's only the setting for like four or five chapters. I'll get a map of where it is, but it's basically directly on top of Lake Forest Park, WA.

_PS:_ I'd like to thank a little Robin who, without her help, this story wouldn't have gone as well. Or even really been written.

I'm sorry about all the timeline confusion. ^-^ Forgive me?

* * *

**Mystic Falls, 2012**

Elena was at her home, packing her clothes and something's she couldn't bear to leave. "What are you doing, Elena?" Jeremy asked, the worry in his voice easy to hear. She looked at her brother, tears running down her face. He stood straighter and went to comfort her.

"_Don't_ touch me, Jer!" Elena yelled, and his hand pulled away from her arm. "I _killed_ someone today. I-I can't stay here. I have to leave, I have to get away. I can't stay here. Stefan wants me to be like him, Damon wants me to become him, Caroline doesn't understand how I can't control myself and Bonnie's refusing to talk to me. And... I won't let myself hurt you. I have to do this alone. I can't do that unless I leave," she walked up to him and felt for his bracelet, which he didn't have on. "You will be happy. You will mourn for a while, but it's what's for the best. You will get on with your life without me and you will leave the vampire situation alone. Live your life to the fullest. I will be back one day. I promise." She finished packing in a hurry, and then was gone in the blink of an eye.

The next day, afternoon,

Stefan walked into the house, "Elena?" He walked into the kitchen. "Jeremy. Where's your sister? She won't pick up my calls or Damon's."

"She's gone, Stefan She left last night." Jeremy said. "Something about finding herself. It's for the best." He went back to eating his breakfast in a more depressed way then before, when he was focusing on his sister finding herself in life he had been smiling. Stefan just made him sad again. Stefan stared at Jeremy, shocked that he said that, until the vampire realized something. _She compelled him to be okay with her leaving_, he thought, _she's not coming back for a very long time._ Stefan was furious that she didn't ask him to come with her. He would've helped her get through it. He knew exactly why she left, but he was still so mad. Mad at Damon, at Caroline, at Bonnie, at Jeremy, but mostly, Stefan was mad at himself. Utterly and completely furious that he couldn't help Elena like he should've.

**Parax Crypt, 2012**

Margret Williams was staring into the eyes of Logan Miller. She was madly in love with him, at only seventeen. She knew she was going to marry this man someday. And she didn't know that in six years, she would have a handsome four year old boy named Andrew and a new born baby girl named Bethany Miller, mother of the fourth doppelgänger.

* * *

I'm also adding the couples here, so whenever a new shipping couple comes out, I'll post it here.

Stelena. Delena. Bamon. Kamon. Steferine. Klaroline. Taroline. Haler/Tyley. Mabekah.

Stefrina. Dabrina?

_More to come, loves. xoxo~Hybrid._


	2. The Ripper Comes to Parax Crypt

**AN: **My favorite new person on here asked, I deliver. Second Chapter of BTBU, per your request. I have to admit it. I started crying a bit when I saw that people read my prologue, so I just had to get this to you today.

**Parax Crypt, 2060**

Stefan Salvatore, better known as the Ripper, had been traveling north slowly for the last forty-eight years. It was on a cool Wednesday night in October. To be exact, it was Halloween, the 31st, when he had found her again in a little place called Parax Crypt, Washington. It was nothing short of a miracle. He had been drinking at the local bar when she stumbled onto him, totally drunk. She hadn't recognized him, she was absolutely out of it, but it was her. Her hair was longer, tied into a braid that went to her waist. That was the only difference. Fifty-eight years and she had been hiding in a small town exactly like Mystic Falls. Heh. His home. How he longed for the days with her again, how she kept his pain from overtaking his heart and how she could rip everything away from without a second glance. She was like a drug for him, and nothing could keep him away. He went out that night and had his last taste of fresh human blood. He would go back to being _her _Stefan. The one who didn't kill or even drink human blood unless she told him it was okay. He so desperately wanted her love back, and he would do anything to get Elena Gilbert back. Lexi would've been ashamed, but not only of his acts as the Ripper.

The following month, on November 22nd, he entered her high school. She was posing as a sixteen year old, sophomore, a way to stay longer than a year or two. Even as he sat down in their history class as he found it poetic irony, she walked in flawlessly. She didn't look at him twice, even when her friend, who could be her cousin, whispered, "New guy's cute." This 'Elena rolled her eyes at her friend, have Stefan a smile and sat down. The shock and despair on his face was not hidden as he realized, _she's not Elena. She's not my Elena. She's the newest __doppelgänger._ Stefan's negative attitude changed when he realized what this meant. He could start over with this new Petrova. _I didn't have to be alone._

Stefan made friends with her quickly. She was a lot like Elena, but she did have some of Katherine's traits as well. Sabrina King was a brave, not scare of much anything. She was cunning and clever, much like Katherine was. Sabrina could be fierce when she had to be, and she was as hard-headed as Elena ever was. Most of all, Sabrina was kind, caring, compassionate and strong willed. She most valued loyalty, trust and honesty. Stefan's perfect girl. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't perfect in the least. Sabrina had a dark side that she kept hidden, buried away somewhere deep inside her in a box she never wanted to open. To let her very big temper out, she slammed her fingers onto her MacBook's keyboard hard enough to make the usually quite _click_ of the board louder and more like a _pang_. She wasn't one to stay there and be protected. She would fight her own battles, and she didn't like accepting help from anyone. She even had her own job and help her single mother pay the bills. You see, after her seventh birthday, her father had died in a plane accident when he was coming home to visit her. Her mother was one of the top lawyers in the state, so she was gone most of the time, away on business trips. Sabrina was raised to take care of herself, and to take care of her little sister, Alyssa, who was just one year old when their father died. She was best friends with Scarlet McKane and Victoria Deveta. She was the co-captain of the dance team, the other captain being Victoria. Stefan liked Victoria, she hadn't trusted him from the start, but once she saw how happy Sabrina was, she got to know him and told him if he hurt her, she would rip his heart out. That's when Stefan liked her. Scarlet, on the other hand, was the perfect mini version of Bonnie. She had liked him at first, until she shook his hand. Stefan suspected that she was a witch, but he couldn't be sure. Sabrina didn't like talking about the past, so they didn't.

Until December 6th, barely one week into their relationship, Sabrina asked about the ring. "The crest looks so old, and the stone's nothing like I've ever seen before." She frowned when Stefan moved his arm from the back of the couch. They were only on their second date, it made no sense for him to pull away like that. Alyssa was at a sleepover, so they didn't have to worry about her. Now it felt like they were just friends hanging out, watching a movie. That was of course, until Sabrina grabbed his hand to look at the ring.

"Sabrina." Stefan growled softly, he didn't want her to get into the vampire thing like Elena did. He knew how much that hurt her, and how much she wanted a normal relationship with him. One without the vampires, werewolves, ghosts and witches. He hoped Scarlet would let it be about him feeling like death when he saw how happy they made each other. Sabrina understood that Stefan had a dark past, and he understood that she hated talking about her past. They had an unspoken agreement about their pasts, but both of them new one day they'd get too curious. Stefan was dying to try and help her with her problems of the past like Lexi had helped him. Yet Sabrina just wanted to get to know him. She wanted to know everything about him. From his first day of pre-kindergarten to his first hair cut.

"What? Is it wrong of me to like take interest in something you wear everyday? It's important to you. I want to know about it." Sabrina protested. Stefan sighed and thought, _what is with ____doppelgängers and their enormous curiosity?_ Stefan gave up and told her his story about it getting past down from generation to generation. Sabrina was smiling brightly as he told her this, it made him want to tell her more, just to get that smile again. Yet Stefan didn't say anything more than that. That story was a lie. He had lied to her, and whenever that happened in the past, it didn't work out well later for anyone. "Thank you for telling me." She said softly, turning back to the movie. she was playing with the silver pendent that held vervain in it. Stefan didn't want to compel her, not now. Not ever.

About an hour later, Stefan stood as the credits rolled and he chuckled as he looked over to Sabrina, who was sleeping soundly on the couch. He picked her up into his arms and carried her to her room. He was covering her with a blanket when she grabbed his wrist and said, "Don't leave me alone here. Please, Stefan." Stefan smiled softly, grabbed one of her pillows, found an extra blanket in the closet and slept on the floor like a perfect gentleman. They two slept soundly, happily.

In the morning when Sabrina woke up, she was confused on why there was a make-shift bed on her floor and why she smelt pancakes. She changed her clothes then walked downstairs, "Would you look at that. Stefan Salvatore can cook. Check that off the things to find out." She teased

"Hey! Don't be rude to my new brother! He's awesome." Alyssa smirked as she stabbed a few pieces of cut up pancake onto her fork. Sabrina laughed and mouthed a thank you to Stefan, who just shook his head. A sign that he wanted to do this for them. They ate breakfast, and took Alyssa to school before heading to their own school. Sabrina was just smiling at Stefan, who was being completely normal.

"What?" The younger Salvatore brother asked, looking over at Sabrina. She wouldn't stop smiling at him. It freaked him out a bit, but he did love her smile.

"You listened when I asked you not to leave me alone. You slept on the floor, and then you made breakfast for my little sister." Sabrina shrugged, "No guy has ever done that. Usually, they would leave me on the couch and leave or stay and then leave in the morning when my sister came home like a tool." Stefan didn't hold back his chuckle at her choice of words. She certainly didn't have a filter. She was blunt, honest and spoke her mind. It was refreshing. They got out of the car and headed to school. Before they walked in and split up for their first period classes, Sabrina stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him, then gracefully bounded off to her class. Victoria and Scarlet had walked in just in time to see the kiss. They shared a look, then ran after their friend. Stefan couldn't hold back the grin as he went to class.

Later in the day when the two had their history class together, Stefan was called into the office and told he had a visitor. He was frowning as he went to the office, and his face turned to shook as he saw who was there. "Hello, Stefan," said the vampire as she turned around.

* * *

Okay, I know I know. Total fluff chapter... minus the ending. I'm a cruel person, aren't I? You don't get more until I get five reviews or five favorites. I don't want to write something that no one is reading.

_Sorry, loves. I must be cruel. xoxo~Hybrid_


	3. His Blonde Savior

**AN:** I officially love you guys! Lets see who was right and who was wrong. Here's the next chapter as I promised. See. I'm not as mean as you think. Thank you for you reviews and favorites. Keep on reading! PS: I changed the timeline because it was even confusing me. *dies* I'm so sorry. It's normal now. I feel so bad. Don't stop reading because I was being stupid! *gets on knees and begs* I'm posting this a few reviews/favorite short as a gift. Also: Anyone know a good Beta Reader? I think I need one.

* * *

**Wave Mount High School, Parax Crypt, Washington, 2060**

Stefan wrapped his arms around the tall blonde as she hugged him, "Caroline. What are you...? How did you find me?" He held her close, the only person who didn't turn their back on him when Elena left. She helped him get through it for a year, but then he left her alone. He turned his back on her. But here she was, still trying to help.

"I followed the path of ripped off heads." She muttered before pulling away. She punched his shoulder, "Why didn't you tell me you fell off the wagon? Your brother had to inform me of your little trip down the path of darkness. Damon, Stefan! _Damon_! You _know_ how he's been since Elena left! And why stop here? It's cold and depressing. This place has worse weather than Mystic Falls." She was in a white bulky North Face jacket, black skinny jeans and white boots, and she was still shivering.

"Okay, Care, it's not _that_ cold here. It's not like it's snowing. I didn't tell you because I was trying to block everyone out." Stefan didn't want to answer the last question, but it was Caroline and she would find out sooner or later. "Tatia, Katherine, Elena and Sabrina." The blonde's eyebrows knit together in confusion, trying to understand what he meant. Then it dawned on her and Caroline's hand covered her mouth as her eyes widened in shock.

"Sabrina? Y-You mean there's fourth? B-But it took Katherine like five centuries! For Elena it took one! Now it's barely half that?" She hissed, pulling him out of the office, out the doors and to the side parking lot. She started pacing while shaking her head, "We have to do something. If Klaus were to find out he'd have a heyday with her." She took out her phone, then put it back in her pocket. "Ugh! I can't call Tyler anymore! Stupid man's going out into the mountains with _her_ again since we had a huge fight _again_. I mean really, can you blame me for being friends with a psychopath when I'm the only thing in the world that can make him feel a bit of humanity?! After forty-something years you'd think he'd trust me by now but no!"

"Caroline. You've gone off track and your ranting. You know how Tyler is. He doesn't trust Klaus, he never has and he never will. He just hates that you talk to Klaus after all he's done to us." Stefan explained, grabbing her shoulders. "Breath. Deep breaths. Calm down." Caroline looked at him and started laughing, just laughing for no reason. She couldn't help the huge smile on her face. Stefan started smiling too, understanding why she found this funny. Last time, it was Caroline calming him down, but now it was back to how it was before Elena left. Stefan calmed her down, made her see what she didn't want to see, just as she had done for him almost five decades ago.

"So I was right. You came here and went back to your animal diet. I thought it was weird when the Ripper vanished in Shoreline, Washington. So your hunting Bambi's family here?" Caroline teased, smiling. "But I am glad your back to normal. I was getting worried I'd never get my friend back after suffering the same loss twice."

Stefan sighed, "I'm fine Care. It's been forty-eight years since she left. I'm not going to pine after someone who left me, fully knowing about Katherine. She knew how that would affect me. She knew how it would affect Damon. I just want to know why. Why would she leave?" He shook his head, his normal brooding face coming back to him like it was nothing. Caroline almost couldn't control her laughter on how easily her best friend and mentor came back. It was a good thing he was Stefan again.

"Damon says that she went on a hundred-year_ Eat, Pray, Love. _Klaus thinks she wanted to get away from him before he killed her for killing her only chance at a cure, but that wouldn't work since she didn't know about it. Tyler said something stupid. We all know what Jer thinks, _god_, why did he not have vervain on?!" Caroline shook her head. Elena's little brother really had his annoying moments, but considering the facts about Bonnie's little age decreasing spell, she'd have to deal with the man for many more years to come. Caroline studied Stefan's face, "Oh! I've said too much, haven't I? I'm sorry, Stefan! No more Elena talk! None at all."

Stefan chuckled softly, "It's okay, Caroline. She's your best friend. I can't stop you from talking about her. You lost her too." Caroline looked as if she was going to cry when she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Stefan smiled softly, hugging her back. She reminded him of Lexi so much, it made him feel normal.

"Ugh! You are way too easy to love." Caroline laughed as she pulled away. "You owe me a day of fun. Well actually, you owe me a _month_ of fun. I lost you too, you leaving made everything hurt more." She said before he could protest. Stefan sighed, nodding and Caroline grabbed his hand and pulled him off to her car.

Neither of them noticed the school bell ringing and teens filling out of the school. Neither of them noticed Sabrina, standing in front of the school doors as she watched Stefan, the guy _she_ had a crush on, hug a very beautiful blonde girl then let himself be dragged off to her car. Victoria was by Sabrina's side and rushed the girl down the school's steps to her car. Victoria wanted to kill that guy. She had watched him at lunch with Sabrina. Their chairs were pushed together, his arm around her shoulders. They were whispering things to each other the whole time. Occasionally, one of them would burst into laughter while the other smile brightly, loving the sound of the other's laugh. Scarlet had commented how they'd fall in love quickly. Stefan hadn't even eaten he was too busy talking to Sabrina. Sabrina was just in shock, the scene replaying in her head. There was no way they were siblings. They looked nothing alike, and if he tried to pull that one over on her, she'd flip. Sabrina didn't hear Victoria's very _loud_ and very _long_ rant about Stefan being a total, waste-of-space player who should burn in hell. For one, that's not what Sabrina needed. It's what Victoria would've needed in this situation but it's not what Sabrina needed. Victoria pulled into the town dinner and parked. Sabrina numbly got out of the car and followed Victoria into the dinner. Victoria sat down at the bar and ordered milkshakes and fries. "Okay. You can speak now." Victoria said as the food was set down next to the two. Sabrina collected her thoughts and picked up a fry. She bit into in and chewed slowly, still thinking. She swallowed and started speaking.

"How could he do that? He asked me at lunch to be his girlfriend, that's why I didn't really talk to you or Scarlet today! Then he gets all close and personal with some random blonde chick? Do you even know who that was? I didn't recognize her. Do you think that she's an ex-girlfriend or something? Oh, that'd be horrible, Victoria! He'd fall back in love with her! It's not like we're serious! We've just gone on a few dates!" Sabrina ranted

Caroline giggled, "No, Stefan. Wait for it." Stefan looked back at Caroline and tilted his head, "The perfect moment. Wait for it." Stefan sighed and waited for Caroline to move her leg. The blonde listened in on her friend's twin and after two minutes of the girls' ranting, Caroline got up and walked over to them. She sat on the counter of the bar and stole one of the girls' fries as she crossed her legs, "Hello." Caroline greeted, and Victoria wanted to punch the girl.

Sabrina's eyebrows knit together, until she heard _his_ voice, "Caroline, you're being rude. I told you to be nice to her. I want you to be friends." He was about to kiss Sabrina's cheek as a hello when Victoria pushed him away. Stefan looked at the girl, letting his face show confusion.

Victoria glared at her friends boyfriend, until Sabrina put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, um, Stefan, can we talk?" She asked quietly, hoping Caroline didn't hear.

Caroline, being her vampire-self, heard. "No! I wanna talk to you first! I just _cannot_ let my best friend date someone I don't like." She looked at Sabrina, "But don't worry, I've only disapproved twice, and those girls were heartless bitches. You seem very nice, Sabrina." Sabrina looked at Stefan for confirmation of this. Stefan nodded in reply, a plea for her to go with Caroline. Caroline rolled her eyes, grabbed Sabrina's hand and dragged the poor girl off to she and Stefan's table.

Victoria looked at Stefan, "If I find out you two are playing with Sabrina's heart, I will rip you in half." She said in a sweet voice with a happy smile. Girl could act.

Stefan looked the girl straight in the eye, "I don't doubt it, Victoria." Stefan replied, unfazed by the threat. "Also, do you happen to be related to the Lockwood's?"

Victoria's face showed shock for a half a second, then her calmness returned, "Lockwoods? What is that? A lumberjack family?" She rolled her eyes and turned away.

As for the two girls who loved Stefan each in their own way, they were discussing the other's relationships. One of them asked a question, then the other answered and got to ask their own question, but sometimes, Caroline gave no answer, which truly annoyed Sabrina. Even with Caroline being annoying, Sabrina still couldn't help loving the girl. She was caring, she loved Stefan like he was her brother. She was kind, she didn't hold Sabrina not wanting to talk about her past against the poor girl. She was protective, making sure Sabrina actually had feelings for Stefan. Caroline smiled softly at Sabrina, "You are a good person. I'm very grateful to you. Stefan has been in a depression, and I haven't seen him this happen in a long time. He's not one to show emotion easily. So, thank you every much for being there for him. I didn't know where he was for the last few years and it was killing me." Sabrina nodded, smiling right back at Caroline.

"I can see it in his eyes sometimes. When he's thinking about the past, his eyes go dull. I don't know how to help him, so I just give him a hug when it happens and I tell him that the past is the past." Sabrina sighed, "Honestly, Caroline, I have this _need_ to help him. I haven't a clue why-" Caroline interrupted her sentence,

"I get it, Sabrina. He's _very_ easy to love. I like you, so I want you to be careful around him, though. There are things you don't know about him. He's got a dark past that you haven't gotten the story for. Promise me you'll be careful until you know him better." Caroline said, her eyes felt like they were peering into Sabrina's soul.

Sabrina nodded, a bit shaken by her stare. "I get it. Dark past equals serious talk." Sabrina bounded over to Stefan and asked, "Can we hang out again tonight? Please? I think we should talk." Stefan nodded and kissed her cheek. "Go back to Caroline. She missed you a lot. I'm not pulling you away from your best friend." Stefan nodded, giving her a soft smile. Victoria was glaring at Sabrina, who just grabbed a fry and asked innocently, "What?"

* * *

Ugh. Do you think I made Stefan and Caroline too OOC? Is it weird that Stefan warmed up to Sabrina so quickly? I thought about it, and I think that after two huge losses, he'd open up much quicker than he did with Elena. And Caroline loves, like, almost everyone. Tell me what you think!

I'd like to thank everyone for the 139 views. I'm very happy with the outcome of this fanfic. I'm guessing it will last for a _ton_ of chapters.

_This might be the last chapter until tomorrow. But if your nice, I might be_ very grateful_ and be nice back. Until later, loves, xoxo~Hybrid. _


	4. Sabrina's Cryptic Past

**AN: **I've been stabbing the new episode since I watched it o3o Anyways, no, it was not Katherine. We can't freak Sabrina out too much. She's only been human in her mind, not a doppelgänger. If you had a long-lost-twin loving up to your new boyfriend, wouldn't you flip out? Also, why'd no one comment on my bad math? Fifty-eight plus twelve isn't sixty. o3o As for the story, new chapter, it's here, and yet again thanks to Robin and her ideas. Question, do you think they should go back to Mystic Falls after this or stay in Parax Crypt for a while more?

* * *

**The King House, Parax Crypt, 2060**

Sabrina curled into her couch, wrapping a blanket around herself. "If we want to know about each other, we should go bad to good. We need to focus on the bad, since it's more important than exes or family. Secrets and darkness drive people apart." She told Stefan, not having the courage to look him in the eye. Her past was something she didn't want to bring up. Not now, not ever.

"Sabrina, I trust you. I don't need to know your past, but you need to know mine. I know if it's got anything to do with the present that I would need to know–" She cut Stefan off with a slight glare that could shut him up. Even if he was being the perfect gentleman, he was annoying her. It was her time to speak, it would be his soon. Stefan sighed inaudibly, wishing she didn't have a hellish past to tell him about. He wanted Sabrina to have a cheerful, happy life, not one of tragedy and loss.

"I need to tell you. Enough said. I'm _not_ going to keep things from you. If this is going to work, we need trust _and_ honesty. We already have half of that equation. Now we just need honest of the past, and this relationship is golden. We can't have secrets if this is going to last. _And I really want this relationship to last._" Sabrina said firmly, standing up. She paced in front of the couch, and Stefan watched her from the edge of the room, leaning against a wall. He wouldn't fight her, if she wanted to tell him, then she could. Nothing could make him feel any different from how he felt about her now. He was just worried about how she would react to his secrets. "When I was ten, I lost it, my sanity, I mean. I had been taking care of my little sister for three years, and I just couldn't deal with her anymore. I went through a rebel phase. I drank, I smoked, and I hurt people. I _used_ people to get whatever I wanted, since I felt I deserved it. I felt I deserved them as my little slaves. Like they were just there to entertain me. People listened to me because I was small, but I was twisted. I was only ten and I smiled when someone screamed. A real, joyous smile. One that warmed my cold heart." She sat down, running a hand through her hair, "I was a wicked little girl. One day, after two years of pure darkness, a small child came into the warehouse I hung out in. It was my little sister. She had been fending for herself the last two years. I still went home every week, but I hadn't been home in a month. She had been really worried about me, and I sat their, watching as my so-called friends beat my little sister, who was barely being fed. She didn't know how to cash checks, and she didn't have a clue where the market was. Once I heard her scream, something changed and I screamed at my friends to get away. After that day, I went back to going to school regularly and taking care of Alyssa. It took Victoria and Scarlet another year for me to show any true positive emotions. No one actually knows why it happened. I just snapped. Life meant nothing to me. It... I don't know why it happened. I wish it never had." Sabrina didn't look up as she heard movement, but a tear came out of the corner of her eye. She almost jumped as she felt Stefan's arms wrap around her.

"It's okay. You're not that person anymore." He said softly, knowing exactly what happened. _In fiction and folklore, a doppelgänger is a supernatural double of a living person, typically representing evil or misfortune. Katherine had evil, running into the Originals, becoming a vampire, all her family being killed. Elena had misfortune, her real mother was heartless, her real father/adopted uncle a tool, her adopted parents dying, running into Damon and I, the Originals. Sabrina had both evil and misfortune. Her father dying, having to take care of Alyssa, becoming a monster. It happened when she was so small__. She didn't have a clue why she was acting that way. That isn't who she really is. That's who the __doppelgänger forces people to become._ He thought, understanding her past. "You haven't been that person for what? Three, four years? Sabrina, that person is just a sinful memory of the past. The past is nothing to be ashamed of unless you go back to being that person you were." _I've done that three times. You'll be fine. I won't let you go back to that person, _Stefan added in his thoughts firmly.

Sabrina cried into his chest, wrapping her arms around him like he was the only thing that kept her from floating away. She was amazed, it had taken Alyssa two years to get over her dark phase, and Victoria had only stayed at her side to get her back to normal while Scarlet had just been ticked off for months until Victoria slapped some sense into her. "Why are you still here? Why are you hugging me? I am a horrible person. I hurt people, I used them. I found joy from it!"

"Shhhh, it's okay. I said you aren't that person anymore and I mean it. You are caring, and you are kind. You feel horrible for what happened. I understand a dark period where you aren't yourself." Stefan said in a soothing, calm voice. "It's okay, Sabrina. Everyone has a dark side, even the purist of people."

Sabrina pulled away, tilting her head to the side, "You're not even the least bit horrified. How can you not be horrified? Stefan, I _hurt _and_ used_ people! Innocent people! Did you not hear me? This is worse than killing people! I took control over their life! I _forced_ them to do what I wished. They were too scared to run, too afraid that I would _torture_ them or their loved ones. Nothing more, nothing less. That is what I did." Sabrina stepped away from him. _How is he still looking at me? _

"I _understand _dark pasts. I have one of my own. And... I'm falling for you, Sabrina King." Stefan said, "Nothing you can do or say will change that." Sabrina smiled lively, wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him a feather-soft kiss. Stefan had a small smile on his face as she approved his acceptance.

******Wave Mount High School, Parax Crypt, Washington, 2060**

In third hour, Victoria and Sabrina had math together and were currently not paying any attention to their teacher, which wasn't too uncommon. Victoria was glaring at her best friend, "_You told him about your past_ _and you didn't even _think_ to ask about his past?!_Girl, you are _insane_! You are completely _mental_!"

"What? He was so sweet! He told me that he understood my dark past and that he was falling for me!" Sabrina sighed, "But I would like to know about his past. Every time I ask him about it he changes the subject. It's actually quite annoying." The brunette looked up at her best friend, pouting, "And whenever he starts to say something, Caroline calls him. She has the worst timing for me! Sooooo, I need a favor." She smiled brightly, turning on the pouty lip and puppy dog face.

"My god, what is it?" Victoria asked, knowing about Sabrina's '_favors_' and their tendency to have a plan behind them. Sabrina grinned, knowing she had her friend backed into a tight corner. Victoria knew it too, that's why she was a bit fearful of what the smaller girl had to say.

"I need you to hang out with Caroline for, like, a hour or two! Tops! I just want to know about Stefan and with her around, he wants to see his best friend. They haven't seen each other in, like, four years. I don't want to seem selfish and ask her to go away so we can talk but... I _need _to talk to him." Sabrina explained.

"Alright, alright. I'll do it, just, stop talking about your nasty feelings about him. I seriously think he's made you gone mental, though." Victoria growled, shaking her head, than a semi-happy image popped into her head and she grinned. "Also. If that girl tries to get me into a dress, I will shove it down her throat."

"Stop letting your anger control your mouth. I now you. This is your temper talking." Sabrina replied, texting Caroline on Victoria's cell phone.

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Oh, and I'm taking Scarlet with me. Your forcing me into this, I'm forcing her into it too. I can't handle her alone. You know my temper."

"I can agree to that, besides: Caroline will actually stay if Scarlet's there." Sabrina teased, handing the phone back to her friend, "You have a date after school."

"So do you." Victoria smirked, waving her friend's phone in front of her face. Sabrina's mouth dropped open. "I know you love me, so call me a jerk all you like." Victoria called over her shoulder as she went to find Scarlet and tell her friend about their play date with Sabrina's boyfriend's best friend.

******Paradox Cove Mall, Parax Crypt, Washington, 2060**

"Wait, so this town's mall is named _Paradox Cove_?" Caroline asked, trying her best not to see the irony in that. Victoria nodded but Scarlet was the one who replied.

"Yes. I know, we have the strangest name for a mall. It's just because Lake Washington is right there." Scarlet sighed. Caroline turned and glanced at Scarlet. She was of African-American descent, with wide, child-like amber eyes. She was only about five foot, and she had jet black hair with streaks the color of blood. Caroline nodded, a bit speechless on the fact about how much this girl looked like a younger version of Bonnie. "Anyways. Sabrina and Stefan want us to get along. So, lets try to be civil, Victoria. And Caroline... Please try not to say anything that would make Victoria angry." Caroline then decided that this girl was nothing like Bonnie.

Victoria smirked, "So Caroline, please _do_ tell us about yourself. I'm sure there's a _lot_ to say." She changed her smirk to a grin as she say Scarlet's disapproval. Victoria resisted the urge to sigh as she leaned against the elevator's icy cold wall.

Caroline plastered a fake smile on her face. Victoria irked her. She had done nothing to the much younger girl and yet Victoria hated her, for no reason. "There's not much. My parents died when I was young." _Lie number one._ "I grew up in a small town with just a few friends. I've got a boyfriend with an anger management problem." Caroline was looking at the door, she didn't notice Victoria's hands ball into fists. "And I've been friends with Stefan for a _long_ time. It seems like I've known him since birth." She sighed, "I spent a year trying to get him out of something dark, and it worked for a while. That's when we became like brother and sister." The elevator doors opened with a _ding_! Caroline walked out, the click of her heels starting to get on Victoria's nerve. "Where too girls? This mall is big, and I have a plan to visit every single store we don't have in good old Mystic Falls." Scarlet and Victoria unknowingly shared a thought at that moment, _this will be a long day._

**The King House, Parax Crypt, 2060**

"Stefan? Yeah, it's me. Can you come over? Thank you. It means a lot." Sabrina smiled as she hung up the phone. She would finally know what her boyfriend was keeping from her. The curiosity was killing her. Stefan was a mystery, and she wanted to figure him out.

* * *

Do you hate me yet? I think you should. I just dropped another cliffhanger. This time, I'm not going to threaten you. That was mean. This time, I will let the chips fall where they may. I have the next chapter planned out it goes either way, so it all depends on if you want them to stay in Parax Crypt or take a visit to Stefan's hometown of Mystic Falls.

I'd like to thank everyone for the many, many views in such a short time. I'd like to give a hug to everyone who's followed, favorited or reviewed this story as well.

_Keep reading and reviewing, loves! XOXO~Hybrid. _


	5. Traveling Home

**AN: **And yet again, you all surprise me by your answers. Oh well. This is what you asked for. Don't be mad. Actually, be mad. Rage. Tell me how you feel in a review. I'd love that. Even if it's hateful x3 Speaking of which..

* * *

**The Gilbert House, Mystic Falls, 2060**

Bonnie Bennett was not one to cry or anything like that but when she saw Jeremy's pale body with a knife in his back on their bathroom floor, yeah, she burst into sobs as she fell to her knees. She spotted the bulky Gilbert Ring on the counter and screamed-sobbed. _He had been reaching for it. It was a vampire. He was murdered_. She thought, her whole body shaking while she took out her phone. First call was to the police to tell them that her boyfriend was dead. The second call was to Damon, who of course only talked to her when he needed something. Her final call was to Caroline, who was the only one else to think of. "Hello? Caroline?" She asked in a whisper.

**The King House, Parax Crypt, 2060**

Barely half an hour minutes after Bonnie had called her, Caroline was at the King house, pounding on the door. Sabrina got up to answer it, while Stefan shook his head. _Damn she works fast. How did she even _know_? It's not like I called her or that she heard us,_ Stefan thought to himself. Sabrina glared slightly at Caroline, getting fed up with the fact that Caroline kept coming and interrupting them when Stefan was about to tell her about his history. Caroline looked into the house, the panic on her face the most distinguishing feature on it. Stefan stood and went to the door, "What's wrong Care?" He stepped outside, much to Sabrina's dislike. It was _her_ time with Stefan.

"It's Jeremy and Bonnie, Stefan. We have to go back. We have to go _home._ Bonnie needs us. She's... She won't stop... Knife... And he was reaching for the ring!" Caroline said, trying not to cry. Jeremy was the last person who saw Elena. Bonnie had been trying to figure out how to find her with Jeremy's help. After thirty years, it had worked and Caroline had found her. But for the last eighteen, they hadn't been able to track her since she was never in one place for more than a couple hours.

"What about Jeremy, a knife and the ring?" Stefan asked softly, putting a hand on his friends shoulder to try to calm her down. He could tell she had been sobbing.

"He's dead, Stefan. _Someone killed Jeremy Gilbert._ Bonnie won't stop crying... I could barely understand her!" Caroline wrapped her arms around Stefan, "Please. Please, come home with me. Bonnie _needs_ us. I don't think I can handle it by myself. I'm _begging _you, Stefan. Come home with me." She looked up at him with wide eyes, puffy from crying. Black tears slowly filled her eyes as the mascara came off her eyelashes. Stefan nodded slowly.

"Caroline, I will. I will come home." Stefan said, "Go to my apartment. Pack up. I'll be there soon." Caroline nodded and went to her car, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Sabrina's emotions were on high, "Someone from your home, they died?" She paused and turned away from him, "I'll come with you. Back to your home town, I mean."

Stefan shook his head, hiding the panic that ran through his whole body, "No, you don't have too. I'll be fine. You stay here and focus on school. I'll be back in a week or two and we can finally have that talk about me. I promise, Sabrina. You will know everything about me, about my past. I just have to go home first." He kissed her softly, absorbing her warmth and kindness. "You're stuck with me, Sabrina King." He murmured in her ear.

Sabrina let a tear fall out of the corner of her eye as he pulled away from her. "No, Stefan. You, you are stuck with me." She smiled sadly, and he returned that smile.

**Wave Mount High School, Parax Crypt, Washington, 2060**

The next day at lunch, Victoria shook her head wildly, "We are going to Mystic Falls. We will leave after fifth period and that is _final__. _I'm not taking any ifs, ands or buts on this subject. We are _going_." Scarlet and Sabrina tilted their heads, confused at their friends sudden out burst.

"Mystic Falls? What's that? Wait. I've been talking about my Stefan problems and you've been thinking about _waterfalls_?!" Sabrina hissed, glaring at her best friend.

Victoria scoffed, "Figures. He didn't tell you anything about himself, did he? Stefan is from Mystic Falls, West Virginia. He and my cousin know each other, actually, Caroline's dating my distant cousin. Tyler Lockwood. " She shrugged, trying to keep her calm as Sabrina flipped out and Scarlet stared at her in shock.

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Sabrina growled, standing up melodramatically. She was ticked off. Stefan was _her_ boyfriend and she didn't even know his birthday, let alone where he was from. It was painful that Victoria, someone who barely liked the guy, knew more about Stefan than she did.

"Calm down, Sabrina. I didn't know if it was the same Lockwood that he was talking about. Tyler and his friend Haley were suppose to come visit me, but he heard about Jeremy Gilbert and delayed the trip." Victoria explained, "My grandpa was his uncle, Tyler and his grandmother didn't know about me until my father went to Mystic Falls and dropped me off there for a year. I haven't met Tyler yet, but my Aunt Carol says that he's our age."

"We're going to Mystic Falls? Do I have to go? I don't want to go." Scarlet said, "But I'll stay here and collect homework for all of you! I promise I won't disappoint!"

Sabrina sighed, "You can stay here, Scarlet. You don't have business there." Victoria's hands clasped together, her face exclaimed happiness.

"Sabrina. Do you know what this means?" The dark-haired girl shook her head which made Victoria's smile dull but then she went back to joyously grinning with a slight evil glint in her eyes, "This means we get to have a _road trip_!" She was shaking with anticipation. She held up her soda can, "To Mystic Falls we go!"

**Somewhere on the road between Parax Crypt and Mystic Falls, 2060**

"I flew here! It's not my fault I don't know where we are! You _are_ the one who traveled up this path!" Caroline yelled, trying to get her GPS to work.

"I was in a haze, you can't blame me for not having a clue were I was going. And I certainly didn't travel by car! There's a little thing called running." Stefan growled

"It's been forty-something years and these damn things _still_ haven't gotten any better at working! What is _with_ that crap!?" Caroline threw the GPS at the ground.

Stefan groaned, _this is going to be a _long_ drive. I'd rather be with Damon. Or even Klaus and his messed up family. Caroline freaking out while we're in a small space is not a good thing. _Thought the vampire, shaking his head. He turned on the radio and tried to tune out Caroline's ranting.

* * *

Yeah, I know, short. I just want to see your reactions to this chapter. It was killing me so I decided to end the chapter quickly... And I need to get out of my room. A fly just landed on my nose and made me smack my face. o3o"


	6. Secrets

**AN:** I seriously love you guys and since that, I'm writing this around midnight since I can't sleep and I've been reading Klaroline fics for the last hour, I feel the need to write. I'm warning you now. Whenever I write at night, things tend to be a bit weird but I guess it's not that weird. I hope. o3o

* * *

**Middle Of No Where (Billings), Montana, 2060**

Stefan felt Caroline's eyes shooting daggers at him, but he tried not to pay attention. Caroline knew she was making him feel like she would reach over and snap his neck for making one wrong move._ We had to get back to Mystic Falls before nightfall, or I'm was sure that we will be lost forever, _Caroline thought. And went Caroline said forever, she meant it. If they drove into the night, She suspected they would end up back in Washington, and that was the one place that Caroline didn't want to be. Stefan, on the other hand, was now purposely getting lost. He knew exactly where they were, and he knew that if he took the next turn, they'd be in Mystic Falls by morning with the speed they were going. He missed the turn, which resulted in Caroline breaking his arm. Dealing with psychical torture was much better than dealing with the emotional pain going back home would cause. Especially if his brother was there. He couldn't face Damon. "Stefan! This is Bonnie we're talking about. She's _hurt_, Stefan. She's been with him for over _forty_ years and they've been through so much together. Now Jeremy's _dead_. He was _murdered_. By a supernatural. Its not fair. She _loved_ him, with _everything_ she had in her."

"I _know,_ Caroline, I know. I'm driving there, aren't I? Washington to Virginia is a long drive! We've already cut the drive to Montana down by three hours!" Stefan growled. He looked over at his friend for a moment, which resulted in him almost crashing the car since Caroline decided to flip out over his little glance.

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" Caroline shrieked, making Stefan jump. "And stop speeding! You're going to get a ticket!" Caroline tightened her seat belt.

"I'm a vampire. I can hear cars coming. I have vampire reflexes. I know what I'm doing." Stefan said "I've been driving since cars were made."

"Old man." Caroline growled, getting annoyed by being stuck in a car with him. She looked out the window and started ranting about his driving skills, or lack of them.

**Somewhere Over The USA, 2060**  
"When you said road trip, I expected a car, not a freaking plane!" Sabrina wailed, breathing heavily. Her hands gripped the airplane's arm rests as she tried not to think about being so high in the air, or being above the clouds. Sabrina was born to run, not to fly. Victoria thought of a way to calm her friend down, grinning.

Victoria laughed, "There's no way I'm sitting in a car with you for over three days. I'm not a lunatic. After three days of living with your best friend, you want to rip each others throats out. Ask Scarlet. She knows first know when you went to New York on that business trip? We went to Arizona. Scarlet drove during the first day. I drove the second. By the third, I was going to kill her." She sighed, her thoughts going back a few weeks ago when none of them knew Stefan Salvatore.

"Well of course. Especially if your trapped in a car with someone. It's hard." Sabrina agreed, getting a bit more normal as her mind was taken off the fact that she was in the sky. She continued with a long sigh, "I mean, you have to really love someone to be able to live with them. Alyssa and I get into fights all the time but we still love each other. The lucky part is that we aren't trapped in a car all day."

"Speaking of Alyssa, isn't she still at home waiting for you?" Victoria asked, trying to keep Sabrina's panicked mind off how high up she was. Stupid fears. _I guess it's predicable that she'd freak out on a plane. Her father did die in a plane crash after all,_ Victoria thought, resisting the urge to give her a look of pity.

"Nah, I would never do that to her again. Scarlet's staying over at my house and taking care of her while we're gone. I left a voice mail to my mother saying that I'm sick and to call sometime and tell the office sometime. Scarlet told her parents she's taking care of me." Sabrina replied, making a mental note to thank Scarlet for her kindness and for taking care of Alyssa. "But we're telling Alyssa that I'm going with you to Canada." She reminded Victoria with a glance.

"I know. I was there for that plan. We're going to Canada with cousin Tyler." Victoria nodded, then said, "Okay, so I've been tracking the time and we've been on the plane for about six hours. I'm guessing they left about three hours ahead of us, so we're beating them there. Ha. You can meet all of the Salvatore's and co. while he's off driving. Mystic Falls is actually pretty darn homey." Victoria said, then put her phone back in her purse. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"This isn't about going against his back and meeting his family and friends. This is me trying to know him before I'm in too deep. We've already told each other that we're falling in love, and he knows my past. I need to know his. I mean, the only thing that could be worse than my past is if he was a serial killer." She laughed, "And Stefan Salvatore isn't a killer. Well, I did hear him and Caroline talking about hunting... Okay so he kills animals. So does a lot of people. That's a thing in Virginia, right? Aren't they like major hunters? Or is that Georgia?" Sabrina frowned, trying to think about places people hunted, as did Victoria, who nodded.

"Virginia is close to Michigan, and I know they hunt for a fact. At least, in _The Five-Year-Engagement_ they did." Victoria smiled sheepishly, "He, that's a movie though."

**Middle Of No Where (Dickinson), North Dakota, 2060**

A few hours later, Caroline and Stefan were still driving as Victoria and Sabrina got a taxi from Richmond to Mystic Falls. "I hate you, Stefan. We've been in this car for twelve freaking hours while _speeding_ and we're only in North Dakota!" Caroline hissed, "Pull over the car. I'm driving."

"Oh no you aren't! I am _not_ letting you drive. You're pissed off, moody and you'll end up wrecking the car." Stefan protested, but yawned, which made Caroline freak out for the fifth time in the last hour. Stefan wanted to shove a stake in his stomach, that'd be less painful than this. "Fine! You get to drive." He pulled over, and the two switched seats. Stefan turned the music off and tried going to sleep. Unfortunately for him, Caroline turned the music back on and started singing along to the words. Caroline had no idea what the words were, so she kept messing up. Even her singing voice couldn't fix that and Stefan was failing at blocking it out.

Caroline turned the radio to a different station and Stefan just tell she had a huge smile on her face as she sang, "_You're not ready for this, you're not ready for me. You're not ready for anything. You're not ready to try, you're not ready to be extraordinary! You don't know what it is, you don't know what you're in for 'til you're in too deep to stop. Tell me what you're running from, who you are or what's to come 'cause it's not me. Could I be the only one who knows exactly what I want? I'm ready for this, I'm ready for me. I'm ready for anything, I'm ready to try, I'm ready to be extraordinary! I don't know what it is. I don't know what I'm in for 'til I'm in too deep to stop! Don't get me started!_" Caroline knew the words to the song, and her voice was amazing. That, Stefan could admit. It actually helped him relax a bit.

**The Lockwood Manor, Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2060**

Victoria dropped her bags at the door, walked into the Lockwood Manor and yelled, "Faaaamiily~! Guess what cousin dropped by for a visit?" She looked into the living room and her mouth dropped as she realized that she just interrupted a meeting, "He. I'll be showing Sabrina around now." She smiled sheepishly and looked at her friend, "Sabrina. Get in here." She hissed, waving her hand toward her. Sabrina was picking up Victoria's bags. She walked in and smiled at them. She wasn't expecting everyone to flip out. A young man about the girls' age stood abruptly, a woman who looked like she was in her early thirties stared at her and a man who had dark brown hair that was almost black stood and walked over.

"Nice to meet you, I am Damon Salvatore." The man leaned down and took Sabrina's hand. He kissed it and Sabrina pulled away from him, a bit freaked out by him.

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Come on, Sabrina. I bet I can get Jasper to show us around the manor. I was here in '50, and it was redone after my Great-Aunt Carol died two years back." Sabrina looked confused, tilting her head. "You know? Jasper? My cousin?" She sighed and shook her head, "The one that stuck a worm in my ear?"

Sabrina resisted the urge to laugh, "Right. I remember. Whenever you talk about your family you start ranting about that." She smiled softly at Victoria and walked out back as Victoria ran upstairs to find Jasper. Sabrina yelped as she was turned around, pressed against one of the pillars and pinned down by an arm on her neck.

"Which one of you is it? Katherine or Elena? Katherine, it'd be a pleasure to shove a _stake_ in your heart. Elena, you have a _lot_ of explaining to do." It was the man who stood abruptly, the one that looked like a relative of Victoria. Damon Salvatore walked out and pulled him off of her with a lot of force. Sabrina's heart rate went up.

"Tyler, don't be rude to her. If your cousin is a werewolf, I'd rather not get bitten because you decided to freak out on Katherine. If she's Elena... I'll kill you if you touch her again." Damon snarled, his eyes going into his vampire face, his face went back to normal as he looked back at Sabrina, "So which one is it, sweetheart?"

Sabrina looked ill, like she was going to hurl any second. _His name is Damon_ Salvatore_. He's-He's Stefan's brother or something and he's a vampire. FML._ She smiled brightly, "Hello Damon." She tried a sweet voice, this Elena girl was the one he liked more and the one he wouldn't shove a stake into. She liked that idea more.

Damon _and_ Tyler's whole attitude changed. Tyler hugged Sabrina tightly, spinning her around, "Caroline'll be so excited! She's been looking for you for _years!_ I understand you needed your time but couldn't you at least given her a call to tell her that you're still alive? She's visiting Ste-Have you talked to him? He's been on a ripper rampage for the last couple decades." Sabrina let out an involuntary gasp, _Stefan's a vampire too. So is Caroline. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. _

Victoria came outside and her eye twitched, "I'm guessing your Tyler since you look like me but, would you stop crushing my best friend? Alyssa already did a number on her before we left and that 11 year old can _hug_. She almost crushed me when she told me to take care of her sister or she will hunt me down and curse me with rabid rabbits. That small girl is _scary._ I totally understand since your guys' dad." She looked at Sabrina, "But she's gotta calm down. She can't be afraid all her life."

Sabrina got set down and she ran to Victoria's side, wrapping both her arms around Victoria's. "Can we go?" Victoria nodded and Sabrina looked at the boys sheepishly, scared that she got caught lying to them. She had to stay directly by Victoria's side now, just in case. "Good bye, Tyler. Damon. It was nice to meet you."

"Sabrina." He nodded, "Victoria." He nodded again. Sabrina looked away as Damon spoke, not wanting to see his face as she left. She had lied, and now he knew. She was in trouble now. She knew their secret and they knew hers: She wasn't Elena. She wasn't the girl they were looking for. She had acted, and they had believed her.

Sabrina fled with Victoria to the forest before actually hurling. "Sweetie, what happened? Why are you throwing up? What'd I miss? Did you eat something?" Victoria growled, holding Sabrina's hair out of the puke zone. Sabrina held her stomach and looked up at her friend, eyes wide with fear.

"Victoria, we made a big mistake coming here. Damon is Stefan's brother and-and he told me something that I shouldn't have heard from anyone but him, and it's _bad_. It's really, really _bad_. I... I can't be here when he comes. I just _can't. _It's too horrible." Sabrina wailed as she paced around the tree. "I just don't understand."

"Sabrina, what's wrong? What is it?" Victoria frowned, becoming concerned about her best friend. "What'd you find out? Can it really be that bad? It's _Stefan Salvatore. _Is he cheating on you or something? Son of a psychopath? A terrorist? He's a pedophile? Seriously, my imagination is going to run wild unless you tell me what it is."

Sabrina was almost hyperventilating, "I have to go." She ran off, needing time alone. She needed to think. Unfortunately for her, she ran straight into Damon's chest.

"So you're the new doppelgänger, huh? Well, you've got Katherine's acting skills alright." Damon growled, "Why did you lie to me, Sabrina?" He raised an eyebrow.

Sabrina stepped back, glaring, "Doppelgänger? What the _heck_ is that? And who is Katherine? As for your question: It was lie or get a stake in my heart. Can you really blame me? Tyler is _psycho_. Seriously. Who threatens to stake someone? If there are two others who look like me, why the heck couldn't there be a third?"

"Well, it took Katherine about five hundred years. It took Elena about a hundred. It took you less than fifty. Can you blame _us?_ Katherine's the psycho." Damon growled, shaking his head, "And how did you end up with Victoria Lockwood? That's almost as bad as Elena ending up in Mystic Falls." Damon raised an eyebrow.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, sighing "A, I'm dating your brother. B, I just found out my boyfriend's a vampire. C, I just found out supernaturals existed! Give me a break."

"Did you throw up?" Damon asked, smirking. Sabrina looked away and nodded. Damon chuckled, "I see... Didn't take the news so well, huh? Even Elena did better."

"Thanks. You just made me feel just _wonderful_. Now will you tell me what a freaking doppelgänger is? I'd love to know since I seem to be one." Sabrina growled.

"A doppelgänger is a copy of someone. You're the fourth of the Petrova line. Tatia. Katherine. Elena. You. All of you look exactly alike. Three of you are alive, that I know of. Katherine and Elena are vampires, you're the wimpy human who I know have to protect from an insane hybrid who wants to use your blood to make a bunch of other hybrids. And trust me, we've already tried killing him. There was this whole thing about a dagger and then some wood. It's been a long process and now we can't unless we want to kill a _lot_. Of vampires. Wait. Did you do something to me? I'm spilling my guys out here." Damon growled, glaring at her.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, smirking, "I know-" She paused. She remembered this smirk. She shook her head and backed away more, "Damon. I-I have to go. I can't stay around you." She shook her head, "You make my sarcastic side come out and when that side comes, others that I don't want out follow. Goodbye." Sabrina turned and left Damon Salvatore standing there, shocked. He thought, _why do they always like Stefan more than me?!_ Sabrina looked back and Damon was gone.

**The Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls, 2060**

Damon threw a glass at the fireplace as he thought about Elena leaving. All he wanted was for her to accept herself. He didn't want her to run away. He didn't want her to leave. He _loves _her. Not loved, loves. Nothing has changed in the last five decades. He just missed her too much. Seeing Sabrina just brought back everything from before Elena left. He turned as he heard heels clicking down the hallway. His eyes went wide. "It's true? H-He's dead? H-How? Bonnie put an aging spell on him!"

Damon wrapped his arms around her slowly, as if she would vanish at his touch. "You're back." He murmured as he felt her arms around him. "You're actually alive."

"I'm back, Damon" She nodded. Her hair had been cut the same length, and everything about her was the same. She had not died. Elena Gilbert was very much alive.

* * *

Seriously. How do you people not hate me? Anyways. I made this one longer since you've been amazing. I was going to end it when Sabrina entered the Lockwood Manor, but as I edited it, I wanted to give y'all a treat. So, here you are. And don't worry. Sabrina's not running away. That, I promise you. :p

_New chapter tomorrow night. I'm forcing myself a new chapter everyday. If I don't have time, the chapter will be twice as long. Later loves, xoxo~Hybrid. _


	7. The Doppelgänger's Return

**AN: **Yes, yes. I warned you about how when I write at night things get weird. I know Caroline hurting him was odd, but I see their relationship exactly like Lexi and Stefan's. We all saw Lexi torture him. Is it really that wrong that Caroline would hurt him when she's angry? Also, I am purely a Stelena/Bamon fan, but this story is based around the new doppelgänger. [Or is it?] So, I guess you'll just have to keep reading to see who ends up with who. I would like to hear who you want to end up together, though and just because a couple is together now doesn't mean they will be by the end of the story xDDD You all should really hate me.

* * *

**The Gilbert House, Mystic Falls, 2060**

Sabrina was now in the most uncomfortable of situations she could ever think of. Her eyes glanced at her elder twin, then the elder Salvatore, to the Bennett witch and finally, Victoria's, who was currently trying not to show the fact that she was having a panic attack as she looked from Sabrina to Elena. Bonnie got up and said, "Guess that's one more for tea." Sabrina almost didn't hear Damon's slight chuckle before Elena shot him a 'you better shut up' glare.

Victoria looked at Sabrina, "You're you, right? Not her?" Sabrina glanced at Elena, then gave her friend a slight nod. "Do you mind explaining why you have a twin?" Sabrina only repeated her nod, which made Victoria's confused look turn into one of anger, she walked into the house, not waiting inside the threshold any longer. "I'm your best friend. How can you even think of keeping this from me? I get some secrets, but this? This is too much. I don't even understand how it's possible!" Victoria's voice raised higher before becoming a shriek. Both Elena and Sabrina flinched. Sabrina wanted to tell her friend everything, but that wasn't a possibility anymore. Tyler Lockwood was half werewolf, and that meant Victoria could become one as well. Sabrina's drama would pull her into that, and the fourth doppelgänger wouldn't have it. Not now, not ever. Elena stiffly got up and looked Victoria in the eye, challenging her to disobey anything Elena had to say.

"I'd like you to get out of my house. Now, if you would." Elena said firmly, slightly glaring at her new-found second cousin's childhood friend. Sabrina didn't look at the two, wanting to die right then and there. Victoria scoffed, wanting to punch this girl in the face. She turned, running out of the home like it was on fire. Sabrina leaned against the living room wall, trying to breathe. She felt like her world was crashing down on her. Sabrina finally got why Stefan liked her. She looked exactly like his lost love, why wouldn't he try to get to know her? Everything she was raised to believe was a lie. There were things that went bump in the night and nothing would change that, not even when she really wanted for everything to go back to before Stefan had arrived. She missed the ignorance of the unknown. Elena walked over to her doppelgänger. Elena didn't know how to feel. There was some hate. She had always hated Katherine, but that was because she played with Damon and Stefan. Elena had hate for this girl not because Stefan found comfort in being with her–and yes, that is a lie, that totally ticks Elena off–she had hate for this girl because this girl looked exactly like herself. Elena had always known she'd have another doppelgänger, but she thought it would be after she was gone, after she had children. Now, she never could have children but this girl could. _This girl could have a life, grow old, have a beautiful baby boy_–Elena stopped herself from thinking anymore. That thought was dangerous. That thought brought suffering and pain to Elena, she never let herself think like that. "Are you going to be okay? You look like your going get sick. It's weird right? You figure I'm a mirror but I'm not copying all your movements. It's like watching a show but it's real."

Sabrina nodded, somewhat surprised that Elena got how she was feeling. _I guess that was how she felt when seeing the one before her. I wonder what she's like. Elena seems nice. She understands what I'm going trough. She went through it herself. _Sabrina watched as an unknown smile appear on he–no, Elena's face. It was comforting and Sabrina realized it was one Alyssa sometimes gave to her. Sabrina smiled back as she realized Elena was her family, something she had little of. "This is just weird. I feel like I should attack one of you since Elena's a vampire, meaning Katherine and Sabrina's being Elena. It's all very confusing and I'd rather not want to shove a stake into Elena's heart so... Sabrina go act rude or something. Then I can see you as you." Damon growled, shaking his head.

Sabrina scoffed, "No thanks. I like who I am and I'm not going to change because you're having issues telling who's who. Grow up, Damon. You've been alive for awhile, right? How are you still as immature as a teenage boy in high school? Haven't you grown at all in the last years?" She raised an eyebrow as others tried not to laugh. Damon held his hands over his chest, and put on a pout-y face. Sabrina cut him off before he could speak, "Don't even try it, hot shot. It won't work."

Elena and Bonnie laughed, "Okay. I like this girl." Elena grinned as Bonnie nodded in agreement. Damon felt like these girls were about to become bullies.

"Girls, girls, girls." He started, "I realize how this could come into play but really, Sabrina, what did I ever do to you?" As he watched Sabrina's smirk turn into a grin, he realized he had made an unfortunate mistake. _She's clever. Maybe she's more like Katherine and Elena then I thought before._ Damon tilted his head, waiting for her response with anticipation, as were Elena, who had turned to raise an eyebrow at Damon, and Bonnie, who refused to look at Damon.

"Lets see: You threatened to shove a stake into my heart, pushed me up against a pillar, spilled just about _every little _secret your brother's hiding from me in a matter of seconds and completely turned my life in a one-eighty turn as you told me I'm a freakin' doppelgänger. That enough?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"That's enough." Damon said, turning away as Bonnie and Elena tried to hold back their laughter. Bonnie had liked Sabrina from the start but even she was scared about how Sabrina would be like, now she almost loved the fourth doppelgänger. Elena had been more wary, knowing completely how different each of the doppelgänger's were, but now she knew Sabrina was good. "Can we find my younger brother now like we've been suppose to before _her _friend interrupted?"

"He's on his way here with Caroline, I've already told you. He's been texting me updates but I think he's asleep now... Or Caroline finally killed him like he thought she might." Sabrina saw the confused look on Elena's face, "Their in a confined space having to deal with only each other for about thirty-six hours straight."

Elena nodded, getting it now, "Caroline wouldn't kill him. He might've just fallen asleep. He did that after we talked for a while. We calmed each other down." She saw the frown forming over Sabrina's once carefree smile. Elena's face bombed when she realized why, "Oh, no, I don't mean it like that, I swear. He doesn't lov-"

Sabrina held up a hand, stopping Elena from saying another word, "No, no. I get it. You two were really serious about each other. I totally understand. Letting go of exes that you love is really hard, especially when your cousin is dating him. I'm sorry. And with this whole vampire thing, it's probably not going to last long. I mean, not only was he only interested in me because I'm the copy of you, his lost love, but he lied to me for all of our relationship. I don't know how to get over that." She sighed, shaking her head softly, "I don't get how to move past it." She pushed herself off the wall and started to pace slowly, rubbing her temples.

"Sabrina, I went through the same. It's okay not to be okay with it. I wanted to shove a stake in him myself after I found out about Katherine, but I let him explain and I realized I was overreacting. All of it is just supernatural fate stuff. It's really weird and unpredictable. The spirits are very annoying like that." Elena replied, then looked at Bonnie, "You know what I mean, right?" The small woman nodded, understanding completely. "The spirits are, for lack of a better word, stupid."

"Okay, but that's _you_. I'm still my own person if you've forgotten already." Sabrina snapped harshly, "I realize that you know Stefan a lot better than I do, but you _don't_ know me. At all. I am not you, I am not Katherine. I was born Sabrina King. I was raised Sabrina King. I am still Sabrina King. This doesn't change that. I won't make myself different because I know about supernatural things. I won't become you or Katherine. I won't fall in love with Damon. In fact, I won't fall in love with any Salvatore. I refuse to end up playing with both hearts. Even though I doubt I'd ever love Damon. No offence dude, but you're kind of annoying."

Damon chuckled, "None taken. Elena hated me for the first few months too... But you thought differently, didn't you? That's why you decided to hate me. You don't want to be like them, you're scared of anything about them. Just... Do me a favor? Don't break up with Stefan because of this. He was probably just trying to protect you. He does that a lot. Trust me when I say that he cares about _you._ Just give him time to explain, and to fight for your relationship before you give it up."

Sabrina thought about it, she heard the concern for his brother in Damon's voice. She smiled softly as she realized he cared. "Alright. I'll give him a chance before."

Damon grinned, and Elena slightly copied his action, "Thank you, Sabrina King. He should get a happy ending as well." Elena nodded, while Bonnie scoffed.

"He's the only brother who deserves a happy ending." Bonnie growled. She still hadn't forgiven Damon for what he did to her and her family. Mostly her family.

Damon frowned, "Bonnie, have we really not moved past this? I've protected you-know-who and I helped you get your magic back. I thought we became friends."

"Don't mention _that!_" Bonnie snarled, the little woman showing fearsome anger. "You only helped me with my magic because you wanted something from me!"

Damon shrugged, "That's true, but I still helped you. How does that not count? I think I should get at least some gold stars for helping you. It was really hard." Elena and Sabrina shared a look, both asking each other the same question with a simple look, 'What are they talking about?' Both girls shrugged, which was a tad creepy. At least to Sabrina it was. Elena had gotten used to Katherine doing the same to her, so she wasn't really affected at the mirror-movement.

"So what if it was hard? Damon, it's your fault my grandmother's dead. It's your fault my mother is a vampire. You were apart of me loosing my magic as well. If you hadn't come here, none of that would've happened. In fact, I think my life would be a lot better without you in it." Bonnie snapped, glaring daggers at him.

Elena and Sabrina interrupted before the two started trying to kill each other, "Guys, stop it! You're not doing anything by blaming each other!"

Damon and Bonnie were going to start screaming, but a certain blonde ran in and tackled Elena to the ground. Sabrina ducked behind an arm chair as she heard more footsteps. She started hyperventilating as she realized who was coming in next. Sabrina heard Elena push Caroline off her and stand up, then start scolding the older vampire for being too hard. Elena stopped when the younger Salvatore walked in, she blushed brightly. "Hello Elena." He said in a monotone voice. "It's nice to see you're still alive after forty-eight years of no word." He growled sightly, leaning against the door-frame. "Would you explain?"

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2060**

About half an hour earlier, Caroline had woken Stefan up as she pulled up to the forest. "We need some blood before seeing Bonnie. She'd do her mind trick if we aren't careful and if anyone cut themselves right now, I doubt you'd be able to control yourself after not feeding for a couple days." Caroline said as she got out of the car, which now smelt kind of gross. Stefan happily got out of the car and stretched, grinning to be away from the tortures of staying in the evil thing.

"I could go for some blood. I'd rather not be focusing on not killing everyone I come into contact with." Stefan said lightly with a grin. Caroline giggled and ran off at inhumanly speed. Instead of following her lead, Stefan stopped to listen. He followed the sound of deer into the forest before jumping on a buck and biting it's neck. He pushed it away as he heard Caroline walk up, grumbling about opossums and how they tasted disgusting. "I'm stopping by the hospital ASAP, Stefan."

Stefan laughed, "You're still going after opossums? I thought you boycotted those things after some attacked you. Didn't you said they were evil things not worth your time? I'm pretty sure I told you to stay away from the nocturnal animals. Bats, opossums, raccoon's, bobcats even coyotes. They're bad news, Care."

"I'm a vampire!" Caroline protested automatically, "I'm not scared of some stupid nocturnal animal! I am _immortal_. A little animal brings no fear to me. I'm not scared." She glared slightly before Stefan burst into laughter at her lies. "You are _never_ going to let this go, are you? No matter what I do or say?" Stefan nodded.

"You're a vampire and you're scared of a little animal. Admit it, that's just sad. What happened to the girl who killed a bear?" Stefan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Caroline smiled sadly, "That poor bear was attacking you. Of course I killed it. I'm not going to let something hurt my friends, even if their being annoying jerks."

Stefan grinned and disappeared for a minute, before running back and handing a dead fox to Caroline, "This should hold you over until you can get some blood."

Caroline took the grey fox gratefully and said, "Thanks, Stef. I'm glad your here. I don't think I could've gotten this with out you." She drank the fox dry before heading back to the car. "You know what? I'm going to run to Bonnie's house. Do you mind driving there?" Stefan shook his head to the side with a smile. "You're the best!" She grinned and took off into town. Stefan laughed softly and headed to the car, getting lost in his thoughts the very moment after Caroline left.

Stefan got into the car and drove to the Gilbert home, thinking back on how many times he had ran there himself. There was a slight déjà vu as he pulled into the driveway. Even after so many years, the house looked the same. That probably had to do with Bonnie's magic. He thought back to the first time he came up to the house, when he had checked on her after the party. After that when Elena declared her love for him, and the many nights that followed. His eyes went up to the roof where Elena had told him that they would be together forever. He frowned softly, "You lied to me, Elena. We didn't get through it together, nor did we stay together You ran away from me." He thought out loud. His ears perked up as he hear _her_ voice coming from the house. His body and heart betrayed his mind as he ran into the house. He didn't notice the copy of Elena duck under the armchair, or her racing breath. All he saw was her. She was scolding Caroline, which looked very funny to him. Caroline was the older one, but that was how it had always been. "Hello Elena." He interrupted in his robot tone. "It's nice to see you're still alive after forty-eight years of no word." He continued harshly as he leaned against the door-frame. "Would you explain?" He asked, the hurt showing on his face as he noticed his brother was already there. Elena smiled softly with warm eyes and she ran over and hugged him.

None of them remembered the fourth doppelgänger hiding from the boy she had a crush on behind the arm chair.

* * *

Alrighty. Finally, an update. I'm very sorry this took so long. I got really busy. I'll do my best to update tomorrow, and there's no way I won't show my thanks on Thursday. Besides, you all need something to hold you over for another NINE days until the newest episode of TVD! I really don't care about that episode. I'm pumped for the 8th episode. LEXI'S BACK! :D

_Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows and views! :3 :3 :3 Later, loves xoxo~Hybrid_


	8. The Doppelgänger's Plan

**AN: **New chapter. I'm so cruel, ending the last chapter like that, huh? And this'll be short. I have to lead up to the big Thanksgiving chapter and I promise you. That chapter's going to be _long. _I won't be able to to post after Thursday morning or probably Friday. I'll try on Saturday. So, here's what you've been waiting for. Lots of Delena/Stelena. And who loved those Dabrina moments in the last chapter? x3 I find them adorable. [They will never get together o3o' ] Their totally going to get together. :3 :'3 :"3 I FREAKIN' CAN'T WAIT FOR THE ENDING! [You're the freakin' writer o3o" I'm sorry that this chick is so insane everyone. Really.]

* * *

**The Gilbert House, Mystic Falls, 2060**

Stefan Salvatore had always been strong, in mind and body. He didn't give up just because he could, or just because he couldn't do something he was asked of him. He got stronger if that was the case; but when Elena Gilbert wrapped his arms around him after forty-eight years of not knowing anything about her, nothing could have held him back from embracing her and absorbing everything about her. Elena was exactly the same as she was before she left, which hurt a lot.

Only Bonnie noticed Sabrina crawling into the kitchen from her hiding spot behind the armchair. The small woman followed the fourth doppelgänger into her kitchen. Bonnie mouthed, 'Need help?' Sabrina nodded, hopelessly trying to turn herself into Katherine. Bonnie turned on the faucet and declared, "They shouldn't be able to hear us now." Sabrina smiled gratefully and Bonnie continued, "Do you need me to turn you into Katherine? That's what your trying to do right?" Sabrina nodded, blushing. "It wouldn't be hard, nor would it be a problem." Sabrina was happy Bonnie was there, the older woman was nice and compassionate.

"Yes please. I can't face him, now when Elena's here. Not after I've learned all this information. I don't know what to say to him." Sabrina replied sadly. Bonnie nodded, understanding, she started murmuring words that Sabrina couldn't understand, but they sounded Latin. Sabrina gasped as her hair went loose from it's braid and went into thick curls. Her light wash boot cut jeans turned into dark wash super skinny jeans, which she felt uncomfortable in. Her Ugg boots changed to six-inch heal knee-high black leather boots, making her unstable. Plus, Sabrina's heavy North Face turned into a black leather jacket as her simple t-shirt turned into a purple stripped long-sleeved v-neck. Sabrina tilted her head, "So this'll pull of Katherine? Chick's kind of... a tramp." She commented bluntly, snickering.

Bonnie pursed her lips and answered, "Talk like a complete bitch. Be confident in everything you say and do, cozy up to _both_ brothers, lie a lot. Stereotypical cheerleader, but with a psychopathic tendency who has no humanity." Bonnie corrected her new friend, "But you do look exactly like Katherine with longer hair, so that'll help. The brother's know everything about her, so I'd be careful around them. Fair warning." Sabrina nodded, memorizing everything Bonnie told her.

"So a murdering she-devil wench. I think I got it." Sabrina said, thanking Scarlet for forcing her and Victoria to join the acting club since it didn't have enough members. She slightly smirked as she figured her ancestor out. Bonnie laughed and the two women went back into the living room with the others. Sabrina got a catty look on her face, "Hello boys." She said sweetly, then with a more harsh tone, "Elena." She didn't mention Caroline, only smirking at the young blonde.

Elena and Damon stared at 'Katherine', trying to figure out if it was actually her, or Sabrina in disguise. Caroline only glared back at Sabrina as she stalked over to Stefan and Elena's side. Stefan gave out a long sigh, "Will you ever leave us alone Katherine? You know Damon and I hate you. Plus, Klaus and Rebekah aren't gone, their still here. You're about twenty years too late. Shouldn't you be running away into the Bahamas by now? Isn't that what you always do, Katherine?"

Sabrina debated her answer, then smiled innocently, "I got homesick, Stefan. I really missed you two, you're _my_ boys after all. Can you really blame me for that?" She asked, crossing the room with grace and sitting on the arm rest of the couch, crossing a leg over another. "I heard about the copy's brother. Jeremy, right? I got word that he was _murdered,_" She touched her heart, "I got so worried, I just had to check it out. I mean, he _is _Elena's little brother. Such a shame I couldn't watch the crime. It would've been entertaining to watch." _Psychopath part... Got it. _Sabrina thought as she smirked in triumph, knowing she had this in the bag.

Elena's face changed, the third doppelgänger loosing control at these words. Sabrina showed no fear, she didn't really care. She knew they were vampires, there was bound to be some freaky stuff. "Elena, trust me on this. Don't." Damon warned, which resulted in getting a death glare from his brother and Caroline. Elena just stared at Damon her mouth hanging open in shock. 'Katherine' grinned, glad she had Damon on her side, when the only one else but Bonnie was on her side.

"Thank you, Damon. You're so sweet." Sabrina forced herself not to gag as she spoke her words. Damon smirked at Sabrina, finding her personality interesting.

"Seriously, Katherine, why are you even here? This hasn't been your town in a long time, and we aren't your toys to play with anymore. You can't compel us." Stefan asked with a slight growl in his usually calming voice. "If you forget, you aren't an Original. You might be connected to them, but you aren't one of them."

"Heh. Don't worry, Stefan. You'll find out soon enough. Goodbye boys, I'd love to chat more, but I'll have to wait. You can leave now, both of you." She looked at Damon pointedly, "I'll be staying here with Elena and Bonnie while I'm in Mystic Falls. We're posing as Jeremy's twin cousins while we're here." Sabrina replied, revealing to Elena that it was her, and not Katherine. Sabrina's older cousin still had not grasped Sabrina's true self while dressed up as Katherine.

Stefan became confused as he saw Elena's body relax. "No, you can't. I refuse to let you stay here with Elena." The younger Salvatore brother protested firmly.

Sabrina was completely in character, this girl could win an Emmy award for her acting right now, "Is that an offer, Stefan? I would happily comply. There would be no protest from this mouth. I'd _love_ to stay with you in the boarding house. We could catch up and everything!" She grinned widely at this, guessing his answer.

"No!" Damon growled, not believing those words just came out of Sabrina's mouth. He had thought she was pure, but she was proving to be a lot like Katherine.

"Yes," Stefan corrected, "You can stay in one of our guest rooms if you have too. I just don't want you here, understand?" Sabrina put a pout on her fact as she reacted to his words, and Damon wanted to snap his brother's neck. Elena, however, found this whole thing just the slightest bit entertaining.

"That would bore her, brother. You two have done _lots of things_ before. Just share your room with her." Damon smirked, getting back at his brother and Sabrina.

Elena wanted to protest to this, but that would be out of character for her, and Sabrina obviously didn't want Stefan to know that it was her, and not Katherine. Speaking of 'Katherine', she really wanted to snap Damon's neck, but that's what Sabrina would do, not what Katherine would do. Yet Sabrina still had a plan. "Awe, Damon! You don't want me anymore?" She copied his usual action of putting her hand over her heart in a mocking way, trying not to smirk. "I thought you loved me! Elena, I must _refuse_ to be in the same house as him! Get him out of this house and I'll sleep in your room. Not while he's being like this, such a bully!"

"Damon. Apologize to the lovely Katherine. Now." Stefan demanded immediately. Damon stared at his brother, giving him an 'Are you serious?' look. Bonnie also gave Sabrina a shake of her head, saying, 'No. Katherine wouldn't do something like that.'

Sabrina went back into her Katherine character, seeing Bonnie's message, that the oldest doppelgänger alive wouldn't have said that. "Thank you, Stefan! I'll stay with you then, if you want me so badly." Sabrina put a cunning smile on her usually sweet face. "Lets go boys!" Damon disappeared. Stefan had a brooding face on , one that Sabrina had never seen before on his face before. She usually saw his happy face. Sabrina walked to Stefan's side and held out her arm.

Stefan rolled his eyes, pushed past her, his arm hitting away her's. "Still not going to work, Katherine. I don't love you and you really won't be able to make me."

Sabrina sighed and followed Stefan to the car. Elena said, "Hey. Be careful. What you're doing is really risky and I don't want to see you get hurt. Not now, not ever." Stefan nodded as he got into the car. Sabrina smiled as she knew the advice was for her. She knew she could do it, as long as she didn't over think her own feelings for Stefan. She had to get through this. Sabrina got in the car and Stefan drove off to his house.

Klaus rushed to the door, "Anyone care to explain?" He asked, then saw Caroline, he smiled, "Hello, love." Caroline waved, and Elena glared at the Original.

* * *

Alright. Here you are. And that thanksgiving chapter actually might be posted before midnight on Thanksgiving or sometime during Friday. Sorry this took so long to upload.

_I've been very busy but I won't give this story up. Not now, not ever. x3 xoxo~Hybrid_


	9. What The Plan Didn't Account For

**AN: **I've heard the last chapter was unexpected. Good. I love it when you can't expect what would happen. I just hope you all loved the chapter as much as I do and I hope you all have a wonderful thanksgiving~! I cannot express into words how grateful I am to all of you. Today you get 3000 words, and _maybe_ even a double update once I can actually type out my plans, I'm sorry I'm so busy and can't update. I really feel horrible. You all are so amazing and I'm not quick enough.

* * *

**The Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2060**

Sabrina King wasn't a tramp. She'd gotten her first kiss after her first date when she said goodnight to her first boyfriend two months before her fifteenth birthday. After that relationship crashed and exploded only three months later, she only had one more relationship with an older guy for six months before Stefan had walked into her life. She didn't know how to act like Katherine, someone who had countless men in her bed and Sabrina didn't know how to be as confident in herself. Sabrina was somewhat insecure, thanks to her mother who always told her to fix something when the woman actually saw her children, but to Alyssa she was a saint. Sabrina wanted to give Damon a huge bear-hug when he lead her off to his room, as far away from Stefan as he could get her, "Damon, you are truly a life savor." She smiled.

"Yes, yes, I was nice to you. What's my gift in return?" Damon teased, then got serious, "What the hell are you thinking? If you haven't noticed, my younger brother isn't as idiotic as he looks, and you aren't the best actress in the world. You can't just go in and sleep in his bed while acting like Katherine! You don't know anything about Katherine, nor does the witch that helped you. I cannot believe you were stupid enough to do this. Now you're lying to him so you can't yell at him for lying to you. Do you really think that's a good idea? He has known her for a long damn time. He's going to figure you out in within seconds of being in that room with you, _Sabrina_."

"Damon, I tricked Caroline and Elena well enough. Elena only knew it was me when I out right told her. Caroline was just pouting at my bitchiness," Sabrina said, a bit too proudly for Damon's liking. _Something is seriously wrong with this girl. How does Stefan do it? First Katherine, then Rebekah and now Sabrina, _Damon thought.

"Yes, but they don't know Katherine as well as Stefan and I do. You can't fake being so mean and heartless, and if Stefan knew about all this, he would kill me for letting it go this far. No one wants another Katherine, and this could easily turn you into her." Damon warned, becoming worried for Sabrina. He didn't want her to become like that. Not her. Elena was already scared of it enough, Sabrina had just gotten into this. She didn't know what could happen to her if she lost herself, if she lost something that could hold her together, so thought Damon. Sabrina's eyes sparked, interested that Damon _cared_ enough to yell at her for doing this. He did have emotions.

"Excuse me," Sabrina growled, letting her angry from his words sink in, "but I can control myself. You don't need to baby me. I actually know what the word control means, unlike you seem too. Besides. Wasn't this your idea in the first place?" She growled, mocking, "That would bore her, brother. You two have done _lots of things_ before. Just share your room with her." She glared at Damon, "I'm not the one who said that! I was trying to get into your room so I didn't have to be around him!"

"I thought you would keep protesting! Besides, you pissed me off with all this... Katherine crap and Stefan was just _asking_ for it." Damon replied with a simple shrug.

"So? If you thought it was so wrong for me to be here, then you should have fought for me to stay in a motel or something, not in the boarding house. I mean really, Damon. You can't yell at me for doing this. Would you rather have me tell him it was me and that you spill out everything about him? Because I'm sure he'd forgive you for that." She growled sarcastically, "I mean, _really _Damon. Just really? You have no right to yell at me for being scared of revealing myself to him. This is all your fault!"

"This is all _my _fault? How do you see it that way?" Damon shook his head a bit wildly, "This isn't my fault. In fact, I'm betting a hundred bucks it's all _your _fault, _Sabrina!_" He glared at her before going to get himself a glass of rum, needing something to calm him down before he went straight for the girls' neck like he'd been wanting too.

Sabrina growled at the vampire and stalked away, getting very ticked off at him. "Oh Stefan~" She yelled, just to tick Damon off even more than he already was. Yes, she was just doing it to be a bitch and push his buttons. Did she care? No. Why? Because he brought out the ruder side of her, something she hated more than secrets. Damon made her become the girl she never wanted to resurface and somehow that made her like him. She was glad Stefan was here, he could get her back to normal.

**The Gilbert House, Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2060**

"Klaus. Wonderful that you're still here," Elena growled sarcastically. "Don't go after them, don't bother them. You don't want to get involved with that. _Katherine_ isn't here to cause any trouble. I've confirmed that." She glared daggers at the Original, who looked at her with utter confusion. Caroline tilted her head, confused as well.

"That wasn't Katherine. I know exactly where she's at and it's not in Mystic Falls. If I had to guess who that was, I'd say she was Tatia in modern times. Her curls weren't as defined as Katherine's and her hair was a lot longer. Katherine hasn't changed her look since she met the Salvatore brothers. Don't play me for a fool either. I could practically _hear_ her heart beating out of her chest. Did you have a baby with my sister's boyfriend before vampires walked into your life?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

Elena groaned, and the realization dawned on Caroline, "That was...? Elena! How could you not tell Stefan?! She's _human_! And that idiot just gave herself away to Klaus!"

Klaus glared slightly at Caroline, "You knew about her? Of course you did. When will you stop keeping things from me, Caroline?" He shook his head as Caroline frowned.

"Well, you're just going to use her as a blood bag to make your stupid hybrids!" Caroline protested, "She has a life, Klaus! You can't just take all her blood and make an army of your little slaves!" Caroline knew she shouldn't have said that, but it just came out. She was sick of him being a psychopath, and she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"Caroline, I have to do this. You know I have too. You know why I have too." Klaus protested softly, frowning. It made him angry that she could calm him so quickly.

Bonnie, who hadn't spoken since Sabrina walked out as Katherine, cleared her throat, bringing attention to herself, "Klaus. Why can't you see if you were more humane, Caroline would actually love you and you wouldn't need all your hybrids?" Caroline's eyes widened and she glared at Bonnie. Klaus scoffed, not believing her. "Also, don't use Sabrina as a blood bag. I can sense that she's not afraid of death and would gladly become a vampire if it meant not being used as your toy." She informed him. "Sabrina King isn't like Elena, nor is she like Katherine. Don't treat her like them. Each doppelgänger's personality is different, and Sabrina is no exception to the rule."

"Yes, but all the basics are the same. Each of them will fall in love with a pair of brothers and after some huge drama to save the girl, she leaves. I would be doing the Salvatore's a favor. I thought Stefan was your friend. Do you really want him to go through that pain again?" Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow at the Bennett witch.

"Stefan is my friend, yes, but he is a _vampire_ and Sabrina is _human_. Her life is so much more important. She can have children, a husband and a life. Stefan has already lived. He's had two people who he's in love with, he's gone though more loss and pain imaginable. He doesn't need another century to pine after a girl." Bonnie growled.

"So you're choosing to protect someone you just met five minutes ago over someone you've known for five decades? What about Caroline? It it were her, would you be saying the same? Or do you still hate the Salvatore's and blame them for everything, Bennett?" Klaus asked, trying to get her mad. Caroline was debating on stepping in.

"A, it was _five_ hours ago, if we're being exact and b, no way I would pick Stefan over Caroline. I don't hang out with Stefan. Caroline is my sister and even though we've had problems before, I still love her no matter what." Bonnie growled at the first known hybrid, having violent thoughts about kicking his ass. "I do still hate Damon"

"And she openly admits it to us!" Klaus said, "Bennett, I will do whatever I want to do, and I want to use your new friend as a blood bag for my hybrids. Happy now?"

Caroline cleared her throat, "Enough, both of you. Klaus, chill the heck out. Bonnie, stop yelling and spazzing. He does this on purpose. He's trying to get you angry and use it to his advantage. He used to do it to me as well, but I figured his game out. Nothing you do or say will change his mind. We'll just have to protect Sabrina with everything we've got." She wrapped an arm around Klaus's, "Will you do me a _biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiig _favor and not use Sabrina as a blood bag? She's got to have a life."

"I can give her a normal life, as long as she gives me at least two bags of blood per week. I'm thinking Wednesday nights and Sunday mornings." Klaus complied, not wanting to loose his only way to family without Caroline. Klaus had a thought where if Caroline loved him, he wouldn't need his hybrids nor need a doppelgänger.

Caroline sighed, "One bag of blood, every two weeks on Monday nights." She protested, frowning, "That's too much for her, Klaus. She's got a lot of things going on. She's raising her family with no help, juggling school, work and friends. She can't be down two bags of blood per week," Klaus thought this offer, but shook his head no.

"I _cannot_ believe you're debating about this with him! It's Sabrina's life! You can't just bargain it way!" Bonnie protested, shocked that Caroline would do such a thing. The older witch wanted to see if her friend had gone insane, as they both knew signing Sabrina's life away like this was completely wrong on so many levels. Elena was just shocked that this was even being thought about. She was frozen, but her thoughts were just a ramble of quotes from this fight. She was shocked into silence.

"Bonnie, would you rather see her dragged around half dead?" Caroline hissed, glaring slightly at Bonnie. "Klaus won't let her blood go and she can't hide out in a house he wasn't invited into." Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she added, "We know how well that worked out for Elena. She was utterly safe in this house all those times."

Bonnie rolled her eyes in disagreement, "At least Elena's has a life, Caroline! She's loved and been loved. She's lost many and been lost herself. Sabrina's only sixteen years old! Not even two decades yet! She hasn't been loved!" Bonnie protested firmly, shaking her head sadly. "She deserves a life, a normal one without this drama."

Elena crossed her arms, glaring at her two best friends, "You realize I'm _standing right next to you_, right? I've been here this whole time if you've forgotten me already." Elena wasn't the one they forgot. None of the girls noticed the missing blonde Original, or the lack of masculinity in the house. They were too busy with their fight to see.

**The Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2060**

Sabrina took a deep breath and walked out into the living room. She leaned over the couch and smiled, "Hello Stefan." She said in a slight purr in her voice. Stefan looked over to see 'Katherine' barely an inch from his face. Stefan glared at her and went back to writing in his journal, which Sabrina grabbed out of his hand and started reading it, "Dear Diary!" She started mockingly, "I have found a new love since Elena." She looked at Stefan, raising an eyebrow, "She's amazing, but Elena and Katherine are back." She grinned, "Aw! You wrote about me! Thank you, Stefan." Stefan glared and grabbed the journal back from her. "So who's this new girl you love?"

"She's none of your business, Katherine. I can get involved with anyone I like. You don't own me. I'm not some toy you can mess with anymore." Stefan snapped at her.

'Katherine' sat on the couch's arm rest and tilted her head, "Stefan. Come on. You know I own you and your brother. I don't like you being with anyone else. Not Elena, not this new person. I don't like it. You are _mine_. I don't want you to see this girl ever again." She informed him, knowing that he'd say no. "For me, Stefan. Just please."

"Katerina Petrova, saying _please_. That's a new one." Stefan smirked, "But still. I'm not yours, Katherine. I'm not your plaything, so stop treating me like I don't have a mind of my own." He yawned, "Speaking of this girl, I've got to call her." Sabrina panicked, she hadn't thought about it and her phone was on vibrate in her pocket.

"I'll leave you to it. Wouldn't want her thinking you were cheating on her. I'll go for a hunt. Maybe I'll bring you something back." Sabrina smirked, then rushed to the door and slammed it behind her. She kept running, trying to put as much space between her and the house she could. Her phone buzzed and it made her jump, even though she had been expecting it. Sabrina took a deep breath, trying to slow her heart rate. She put a smile on and said cheerfully, "Stefan! I was just talking to Victoria about you. How are you doing? How's Caroline doing?" She launched questions at him like she didn't know everything about him, Mystic Falls or anything supernatural.

Stefan smiled, glad to hear Sabrina being herself, "Hello Sabrina, I'm alright and Caroline's catching up with her best friends. I'm glad you picked up. Coming back home with Caroline wasn't a good idea. I wish I was still in Washington with you." He sighed, and Sabrina smiled brightly, "I miss you a lot. I'm surrounded by people I hate."

Sabrina laughed sightly, her heart betraying her mind as she was happy that he missed her and didn't want to be around 'Katherine' or Elena. "I wish you hadn't left too, it's been really boring since you left." She bit her lip, knowing that if she still didn't know, she'd be curious, "So... When you get back we'll actually have that talk, right?"

"Of course." Stefan said, "I'd tell you right now but it's more of a thing I should tell you in person and be there for you." He said softly, "It won't be long until you know."

Sabrina's eyes glazed over at the irony, "Yeah. It won't long before we talk again." She closed her eyes and went back to the preppy girl he knew, "When will that be? I miss my boyfriend. It's really hard not being able to hold your hand or kiss you or just to hear your laugh or see you smile or... Well, you get what I'm saying, right?"

Stefan chuckled, grinning. "I get it Sabrina." There was a thud at the other end of the line, "what was that?" Stefan asked, he waited for her to speak again but she didn't.

Sabrina was stiff as Klaus broke her phone in half. "Hello Sabrina. You are a very good actress, tricking Stefan like that. You had me fooled until I smelt the vervain coming from that bracelet. Your skin should be burning, if you were Katherine but you aren't. You are a simple little human that descends from the Original Petrova line."

Stefan turned as he heard a scream come from outside. He ran out to his driveway, but only saw a broken phone and footprints. "Looks like Klaus found Katherine." He smirked and walked back inside his house, whistling happily.

* * *

3000 words. Thank god. Now for the next chapter. Like the little twist? Yurp. Even when I'm thanking you, I'm evil. I'm amazed by the reaction to this fanfic, and I'm so glad that so many people like it.

_I'll try and update ASPA. Promise. Later loves, xoxo~Hybrid_


	10. Prisoner

**AN:** *Cracks knuckles and gets to work* This is for_ Caroline Scott Forbes_, who made it into my favorite people along with all the other fans who have posted a review, her reviews are what gave me the ideas for this chapter so I'd like to thank her. I love you all and I'm so glad you keep reading this fan-fiction. It's not going to be over anytime soon. Guess how many chappies I'm planing. Ugh. I'm having so much trouble writing this. I'm sorry Dx I'm a horrible person!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the show, or Mystic Falls or anything like that.

* * *

**The Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2060**

"Stefan, where's Katherine?" Damon asked, he couldn't hear her nor could he find her, and his brother was unnaturally happy for himself when Katherine was around. This just wasn't normal. Something was off, and Damon could tell. "I can't find her anywhere, and it's not like she'd just walk out of our lives. It's freaking me out." He was very worried about Sabrina, knowing that doppelgängers always managed to get themselves into a lot of trouble very quickly, especially when it came to Originals.

Stefan shrugged, "I called Sabrina and she rushed out to hunt." He held up the broken phone, "but, looks like Klaus found out she came back. I guess Klaus found her." He smirked, glad that she was out of his life yet again. He had to remember to thank Klaus for his tiny gift of dealing with Katherine later. Klaus wasn't so bad sometimes.

Damon's glass of rum dropped and shattered onto the floor, "Klaus _found_... _Katherine_?" He repeated, but made it into more of a question. "Did he take her? She's gone?" Damon was now in a full-out panic. A psychopath had a way to create a bunch of monsters that were bigger freaks of nature than vampires and werewolves.

Stefan nodded, "Don't tell me you were glad she was back. Damon, she used you as a toy. She played use against each other like it was no big deal. How do you still have feelings for the psychotic bitch? You've been wanting to shove a stake into her since you fell for Elena. Please tell me she hasn't gotten you under your spell again!"

Damon didn't respond. He had to save her, he didn't know why. Damon just had to save Sabrina. She was Elena's family after all, and she was all Elena had left. Damon couldn't let Elena lose another family member. Not again, not after Jeremy. Damon didn't want to find out what that would do to her. Sabrina was Elena's family too.

**The Mikaelson Mansion, Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2060**

"Bekah!" Matt yelled after walking in on Klaus and his new toy. Klaus rolled his eyes. Matt knew very well that Rebekah couldn't stop Klaus from doing whatever the heck he pleased. Matt was only worried that this girl was Elena. Like the rest of the group, he didn't give a crap about Katherine or what Klaus did to her. Matt was just worried Klaus had finally found what he was looking for: Elena. Rebekah walked downstairs happily, not having heard the anger in Matt's voice. "Can you explain?" He asked.

Rebekah looked were he was, and was taken back. "Um... Looks like Elena has something to explain to you, Matt." She looked at the man she loved, "That girl's human."

Matt was automatically worried, "Klaus get her out of that thing!" He yelled, running at his girlfriend's brother at inhuman speeds. Klaus reacted faster. He had Matt pinned by his neck on the wall. Rebekah started screaming at her brother, but Matt didn't hear what she said. He was too focused on the human blood bag Klaus had.

"Listen, my sister might love you, but I find you _extremely_ annoying. I would've killed you a long time ago if Caroline didn't like you. I still have half a mind to kill you. Think about it, you idiotic fool. Elena never disappeared for nine months. Sabrina has no relation to you. The only thing she can be is Elena's distant cousin." Klaus explained.

"Nik! Nik, let him go! Please!" Rebekah wailed, trying to shove her brother off of her boyfriend. Klaus did has he was asked, letting go of a very angry Matt. Rebekah sighed.

"Are you really going to let him use this girl for a blood bag?" Matt hissed at Rebekah. He loved her so much, but sometimes it was hard to be around her and her brother.

"Yes." Both Rebekah and Klaus responded in sync. Matt's eye twitched, hating the way Klaus made Rebekah act. He knew Rebekah hated the Petrova lineage, but still.

"You've gotten four bags from her. Give the girl a break or you're going to kill her." He began over to Sabrina, biting his wrist but Klaus flashed in front of him, pushing him back.

"No. The Bennett witch already told me she's not afraid of death or becoming a vampire. If you give her blood she'll kill herself and become a vampire." Klaus warned.

"Then compel her not too." Matt snapped, walking towards the fourth doppelgänger. Klaus wondered why he hadn't thought about that before, but quickly remembered why he didn't give her any blood to heal and compel her. Her scent was filled with vervain. It was too late. Matt had already given her mouthfuls of blood. Klaus was screwed.

**The Gilbert House, Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2060**

Bonnie was pacing, "I don't have any of her blood. I can't track her or anything." She wailed, freaking out. "I've grown so much and still I cannot save her from his clutches!"

"Bonnie, it's not your fault. Elena and I are vampires and not even we noticed Klaus gone." Caroline said, trying to calm her best friend down. She knew Bonnie had to stop freaking out or someone would lose a limb or a spell would go wrong. Something would happen, and something bad. "Bonnie, you can't blame yourself for this."

"But it is my fault! I'm the one who helped her act like Katherine, if I hadn't, Stefan would've been watching more carefully." Bonnie's head shot up, "Have we talked to the brothers? How do we even know if she's been captured yet? Klaus isn't that fast is he? I mean, he's an Original but surely he'd had to have come up with some reasoning for wanting Katherine before Stefan would just hand her over to a lunatic, no offence Caroline, right?" Caroline glared at her friend, scoffing slightly.

"No offence Caroline?" The blonde growled, "What's that suppose to mean? It's not like I'm in love with said lunatic! I completely agree that he's crazy, thank you very much!"

"Well, he _is_ one of your friends now, right? You two have been getting closer ever since we had to turn Jer into a hunter because you killed Conner and all that hunter stuff that happened a few years ago. I've seen you hanging out." Bonnie muttered, but she knew it was useless, as they could hear every word coming out of her mouth.

"Yes, we bonded over becoming haunted by crazy memories of a dead hunter. He's the one who kept me from killing myself, he killed one of his hybrids to save me from the pain he went through. So yeah, he's a crazy lunatic who's trying to kill everyone but he's still got those little flakes of humanity I can bring out." Caroline said softly.

"So you're saying that if Klaus was a soulless monster who killed everyone, you wouldn't care about him in the least?" Elena asked, finally speaking up. She didn't believe Caroline.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, Elena." Caroline snapped. In her mind, she was telling the truth to her friend. She was lying to herself, because her heart knew the real truth. Caroline just didn't want to accept her feelings for Klaus. She had known for a long time that she liked him more than a friend, she just refuses to believe it.

"Elena, don't. I've spent the last couple years trying to convince her that she had to get over Klaus but she just refuses to believe that she's in love with him. It's sad, I know but it's just something she'll have to learn to accept on her own." Bonnie said, "Kind of like how you had to accept that you wouldn't be with Matt forever and ever."

Elena sighed, and Caroline wanted to punch something. Bonnie was talking about her like she wasn't right next to the older witch, and it really peeved her off. Caroline crossed her arms, "Back to the point: We have to save Sabrina if we're right and Klaus has her. I've been getting very close to his humanity in the last decade, but whenever Tyler comes back from his trips to find other werewolves, he just gets pissed off that Tyler's still alive, amazed that I haven't staked him yet and then he just snaps back to 'I'm forever alone and no one can love me' Klaus and all my hard work doesn't do anything. I've even tried Lexi's way of getting Stefan back to normal but that just made Klaus almost kill me. I thought he was going to, I mean, he had the stake and everything but... I started crying and yelling that I was only trying to help... Then he just dropped his weapon and hugged me tightly, saying that he forgave me." She smiled at the memory, "But anyways. I can get Klaus to tell me if he has her."

Elena nodded, "Get the information. I'll keep trying Damon." She looked at Bonnie, "We still aren't telling Stefan. Not until it's absolutely necessary to give her secret up."

"But Elena! She could die! It's already necessary! You really want your only family left dead?" Bonnie asked, knowing it would light a fire in the young vampire's heart.

Caroline looked at Bonnie, then called the only person she could trust when it came to knowledge about the Original's: Matt.

**The Mikaelson Mansion, Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2060**

Sabrina was full of energy now, but she was stuck in a chair since Klaus refused to let her become a vampire. She wouldn't mind being a vampire, it seemed pretty good to her. She wouldn't die unless she somehow got a stake in her heart and she could learn to control herself. Elena, Damon, Caroline and Stefan had. So had Klaus and Rebekah and Matt. Why couldn't she as well? She would've killed herself, no doubt in her mind, but Klaus was refusing to let her out of his sights until the blood passed through her system. Sabrina glared at the Original in front of her, wanting to rip his head off with a chain. Well, she wanted to do more than that, but it's too gruesome. Klaus smirked at her, making her pull against the restraints. "You know, you aren't a copy. You are a mix of them. All of them. You've got Tatia's ability to be loved so easily. You've got all of Katherine's survival skills, and a bit of her cunning-like attitude as well. Then you've got Elena's heart. You are very interesting, Sabrina King." Sabrina's whole body radiated with anger as he said her name. Klaus made her want to go back to the person she was when she was ten years old. She actually wanted to go back to the cruel, heartless person that could take this vampire down at a blink of an eye. Gone was the Sabrina she was around Stefan. Now she just wanted to be free from Klaus. She didn't want to become a blood supplier for this psychopath. Sabrina glanced at Rebekah as she walked into the room. "What is is, sister?"

Rebekah murmured lightly, "Matt's told Elena that Sabrina is here. Damon Salvatore is at the door and Matt's gone missing." She looked up at her brother with wide eyes, puffy and red from recently sobbing. Sabrina felt sorry for the blonde girl. Her boyfriend was ticked off at her and all she had left was her insane older brother.

Outside of the Mikaelson Mansion: Damon turned as he heard Caroline and Elena approaching. "How'd you find out? Oh wait. Lemme guess. Vampire White Knight told you all about it?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow. Elena didn't want to dignify that with a response, but Caroline nodded since she couldn't read Elena's mind.

"We need to save her, Damon, and we can't tell Stefan. He'd blow a gasket if he knew that she was in this danger. Matt said he gave her some of his blood since she seemed so weak, as if she was going to die." Elena replied, going against her first wishes. The three vampires faced the door, and Damon made it open with the kick of his foot.

"Heh. All the hybrids have seemingly stayed with Klaus over the last few years." Damon commented, looking into the house. "I think we acted too soon, girls." He stepped back as about two dozen hybrids crept towards him. Caroline just scoffed and walked into the house like it was her own. She even waved to some of the hybrids.

"Hello ladies. Hello gentleman. Can you point me in the direction of your ever psychotic leader?" Caroline asked. One of the hybrids started upstairs and Caroline turned to look at the two stunned vampires behind her. "Come on now, we can't get lose this guy's trail!" She sped after the kind hybrid. Damon and Elena shared a look, but followed Caroline into the house and up the stairs none the less. Elena felt like she was going to pee herself.

* * *

Yeah. I know. This was supposed to be 3000+ words. I just didn't know how to keep it going for that long to be able to end it at this spot. I'll update tomorrow as a gift, but after that, there's not going to be an update until Wednesday. I've got tests on Monday and I have to stay after school on Tuesday. I know. Life sucks.

_You people are going to be the death of me! xoxo~Hybrid._


	11. The Deal With Klaus

**AN: **Alrighty. This'll be a short chapter since I've got things to do. It sucks, I know. I know there's been a lack of Stefrina, and I think it's because I'm in love with Dabrina, but I will not be set on one couple. Everyone gets moments, so this is a total Klaroline/Stefrina chappy... Kinda, not really... A bit. x3 x3

PS: I've been listening to my favorite band while writing this. Listen to: Neon Trees - Your Surrender. Can you see what I see? Who it represents perfectly? :D

* * *

**The Mikaelson Mannor, Mystic Falls, 2060**

"Caroline, love! How good of you to join us here! Have you happened to see this one's" Niklaus glanced at his sister, "boyfriend lately? He seems to have vanished." Klaus blocked their view of Sabrina, who was screaming at the three vampires to save her from the lunatic stealing her blood or just to kill her and and get it over with. Damon made a mental note to teach her the ways of being a vampire to try to get her not to want to be one. Elena was a bit disgusted that she had such little regard for her human life, as was Caroline but Klaus found it a bit refreshing. As for Rebekah, she wanted to slap Sabrina, but she didn't. She wanted to be the better person for Matt.

Caroline crossed her arms, glaring slightly, "Niklaus." She growled, using his full name for extra emphasis, "Did you steal my new friend and are you taking her blood?" She already knew the answer, she saw Sabrina even though Klaus was trying so hard to block her from sight, she just wanted to hear it from him herself.

"I didn't _steal_ her. I simply am holding her hostage while getting blood from her." Klaus smiled, but was a little scared of Caroline, since she never called him by his full name unless she was truly pissed off, and Klaus could tell she was horribly angry. Anger did however make her look adorable, so Klaus didn't really mind. He just wished it wasn't him she was mad at. He'd much rather have Caroline mad at Tyler, in fact, that would just make his day even more amazing than it was already.

"If you give her back I'll go on a date with you or something." Caroline said, "You've already got like four bags from her. Just deal with that for now and give her back." Caroline wanted to gag at her words, but she couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach as she became nervous for his answer. She'd be even more nervous if he said yes, which Caroline knew Klaus would. Klaus would be Klaus, and that always came with a major crush that had began to develop

Klaus pretended to think about her offer as he was warming on the inside. _Caroline_ offered the date. He didn't have to beg or anything. Tyler was actually, and finally, gone from her mind. This was his chance, and he wasn't going to lose it. "Alright. You can have your new friend back. But fair warning, Matt gave her some of his blood and she's going to kill herself if she gets out of those restraints. Also... I only got about two bags out of her, love. I might have to borrow her for another day." He smiled cunningly.

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned to Damon as Elena shifted her glare from Klaus to glance at Sabrina. Elena grabbed Sabrina, chair and all, than disappeared. "Damon." Caroline said with a smile, "Do you think you could get Elena to come on a date with you? I'm sure Klaus wouldn't mind a double date, and I'm sure Elena would love to go out with you and catch up." She gave Damon a look that said, 'if you say no I will shove a stake in you' and Damon didn't want to mess with an angry Caroline. She was already really scary when she wasn't feeling a strong emotion, and when she was mad, Damon was always afraid she'd stake him in his sleep.

"Okay, Vampire Barbie. I'll get Elena to go on a double date with you and your killing Ken, alright? Just keep him far away from Sabrina. We don't need more idiotic Hybrids running around, listening to every word Klaus says." Damon growled slightly, then followed Elena's lead of disappearing from the Mikaelson house.

Niklaus Mikaelson had a lot of tantrums, and he was trying very hard not to have one at this moment. He did have to admit that Caroline's turn of events was interesting. She did so much that not even Rebekah would risk, and yet he still didn't kill her. He loved that she challenged everything about him, and he knew no matter what he did, that would never change. Caroline would always be there to counter is 'wrong' move, to fix his 'mistakes'. Klaus had to tell himself she was doing what she thought was right. But sometimes, she was just so goddamn annoying that he wanted to snap her neck, but he never would hurt his precious Caroline. "I'll see you tomorrow, love."

Caroline nodded, smiling at Klaus softly. "Alright." She smirked a bit, "I'm still bringing Damon and Elena along, or Stefan and Sabrina. Text me your choice." She left after that.

**The Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls, 2060**

"Are you freaking kidding me, Stefan? How dare you find any right to yell at me when you did the exact same thing to me! _You're_ the one who started the relationship with lies. I only started lying to give you a chance to explain yourself to me, for you to be able to tell me your past. I know it sucks being the one not knowing things, huh?" Sabrina snarled, trying to shoot up from the chair. Elena backed away and disappeared into the house somewhere, not waning to be around for this fight.

"Sabrina, I know I lied, but would you've actually kept talking to me if I told you I was a vampire? If I killed people?" Stefan asked, sitting down on the couch in a slump.

"Yes, I would have!" Sabrina snapped, "If you haven't noticed, vampires made a come-back last year! I would've listened to you. And don't make yourself out to be the bad guy. If you killed people, there would've been a report on the news in Washington. I didn't see any murders via animal attack anywhere near Parax Crypt!" She smirked.

"Why don't we go on a date tomorrow? I'll tell you everything about me and we can try to move past the secrets." Stefan replied, completely changing the subject from what they had been discussing. Sabrina sighed, nodding hopelessly. Stefan grinned and walked off, going downstairs. He chuckled as he heard Sabrina screaming to let her out of the chair. He went to the human blood supply, now full with B-Positive human blood since Caroline was staying with them. He grabbed one of the bags and sunk his teeth into it. Elena walked down stairs and gasped as she caught Stefan with the blood.

"Wha-? Stefan set that down now! Don't make me get Caroline! I know she's just as brutal as Lexi was!" Elena yelled, glaring at him and crossing her arms.

Stefan chuckled at her, "Don't worry. I'm doing half and half. I was the ripper for forty-seven years. It's going to take some time to get back to totally hating my every move, Elena. I've been drinking animal for three days, then have human for one and go back to animal. It's helped, and I haven't gone from the vein since I met Sabrina. I promise I'll be a good boy and I won't kill anyone. Scout's honor." Stefan handed her what was left in his blood bag and walked back up to his room. Elena started processing what she had just learned about Stefan, not knowing what to do or to say. Fortunately for her, Damon found her downstairs.

"Elena?" He raised an eyebrow, but shook his head, "Whatever, you've always been weird. We have a date tomorrow. Vampire Barbie signed us up. She'd rather not be left alone with the craziest Original we know." He explained, "I would've tried to get out of it, but she was mad, and angry Caroline freaks me out." He sighed.

Elena found her voice, "Alright Damon." She nodded, then gave him the half empty bag of blood, her thirst forgotten. She didn't want to tell him about Stefan yet. Not while he was still drinking animal blood. She scoffed lightly, "No wonder he's been smiling more." She didn't care that Damon heard her, or that Stefan chuckled lightly. She was only worried that Stefan would become the ripper again. She had seen his path to Washington as well. Elena drew blood from her lip as she bit into it too hard.

* * *

Okay. Really short, but I promise you: The next chapter will be very long and very amazing. As a treat, you get a preview:

Chapter Something: It was date night in Mystic Falls. Caroline was planning the perfect outfits for Elena and herself for dinner at the Mikaelson's. Rebekah was still searching for Matt. All the meanwhile, Sabrina was still screaming for someone to let her out of the chair. Stefan was playing the perfect date night in his room. Damon was getting all sexy for his first _real _date with Elena. Klaus was still debating if yesterday was a dream. He had gotten blood of a doppelgänger and a date with Caroline.

_Hehehehehe. It's going to be amazing, no? I'm excited to write it. It'll be the first chapter that (most likely) cliffhanger at the end, loves. xoxo~Hyrbid_


	12. Date Night, Part 1

AN: I'm super excited for this chapter :D It's gonna be epic, and most likely my favorite chapter. I've read y'all want Originals, so you get them. And yes, I know that I promised you Wednesday, but that was before I knew about Finals. I have finals this week and all of December. Expect not a lot of updates until the 23rd or something.

* * *

**The Gilbert House, Mystic Falls, 2060**

Bonnie sighed, watching Caroline, Elena, Sabrina and even Rebekah. The four girls were getting ready for their dates in Elena's room. Sabrina had been depressed that she didn't get to see Elena around Klaus and Damon, so Caroline had invited her and Stefan along on the date whist Rebekah said that it was her house and she could join the dinner date if she pleased. They later learned that Matt had asked her to try to get along with everyone, so this was her trying. Sabrina sighed softly as she realized what she was doing. She couldn't go out with Stefan. He had lied to her and trust was a huge issue with her. Nothing could ever make Sabrina forget his betrayal. She bit her lip, turning to go get some water as she thought about what to do. _Why would he not tell me? He knew things about my family, my history. He knew I am a doppelgänger. He knew why I had flipped out and went into that sadistic place when I was ten. Caroline _told_ me. She explained about how Elena's freak out was when she first became a vampire, and Katherine's had never left after the older vampire meet Klaus. Why would Caroline even tell me this? I get out it should be important to me, but really it's not. I've already gone through that darkness, and it won't come back. Unlike Katherine, I got over my dark side. Katherine's just let it become her. It's not like I can't deal with vampires, werewolves, hybrids and witches. It's in my family that I'd run into them. But me actually tagging along with that group? It's just bull. Seriously, that's just crap. I'm _human_. I always've been, and I always will be. I've been lied to by the universe my whole life._ Sabrina thought as she grabbed her water and headed up the stairs softly. She heard Elena's small shriek, "He fell off the blood train? _Caroline!_ How could you let him do that? You haven't seen his list of kills! It's crazy long!" Elena scolded, not wanting to admit that it was her fault. The young vampire knew she was to blame, her leaving was the thing that sent him back into the ripper days but she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't. "No wonder he's drinking out of blood bags again! I walked in on it, Care! He's the ripper!"

Caroline glared slightly at her best friend. She loved Elena, but the girl got on her nerves sometimes. "I tried to get him back to his stupid bunny-diet! I even asked Damon how to fix him. He told me about Lexi, and I tried her methods. Do you know how freaking hard it is to get into a stubborn older vampire's mind after drinking human blood? I had to torture him, Elena and during that time, I was torturing myself! It took so much energy and he's one of my best friends! I had to stop before I ran the hospital out of blood! Or fractured my relationship with him even more. The hospital even started to notice how much a mysterious blond was in with the blood! So, after I let him go he just disappeared and I started searching for you. You were the only person I could think of to get him to stop ripping off girls' arms, legs, heads!"

Sabrina fell against the wall. She was now officially freaked out about vampires and her boyfriend's secret life. His past was much worse than hers. She chuckled darkly at how accepting he had been of her past. At least she knew why he was so okay with her messed up life now. Sabrina ran down the stairs and out of the Gilbert house. She didn't stop running until she hit the grill. She grabbed someone's phone and called Victoria. All she needed to do was get to the Lockwood Manor. Victoria said it had been rebuilt a few years ago, and only Damon had been invited in so far. She could handle Damon, just not Stefan. Victoria wouldn't let him be invited in. She wanted to get back to Victoria so they could get home. She didn't want to be in Mystic Falls ever again. Not in a million years. She was never coming back after she got back home to Washington, to Alyssa. Of course, they'd have to move. Both Stefan and Caroline had been invited in the house. Sabrina let out the breath she was holding in, "Hello Victoria."

_Back at the Gilbert house, _the girls were back to getting ready, the time of talking about Stefan's blood problem completed for the moment. And yet again, Bonnie nor Elena nor Caroline noticed anyone missing. Thankfully, Rebekah had. She had already called Matt and she had a good source that all the boys had been at the Salvatore's Boarding house for the past thirty minutes, and before that they were at the Mikaelson's. Rebekah walked into the room, "Before you say anything I did nothing and neither did Klaus. The youngest doppelgänger is gone. She's no where outside and no car has pulled into the driveway since I got here. This is totally your fault."

"There's no way your brother's not involved in this! All he wants is those stupid hybrids! I _knew_ he didn't fancy me! I just knew it! How dare he try to play me like a fool! Elena! You don't have to go on your date with Damon, and I'm back on team Stefan. Damon's an ass. A big one. Always has been." Caroline growled, shaking her head.

Elena frowned slightly, agreeing with only part of that statement, as did Bonnie but she had smiled when Caroline called Damon an ass. This reaction shocked everyone, even Rebekah. "Klaus hasn't been invited in, and he never will be. I still don't understand why Matt talked Jer into inviting Rebekah in. Sabrina's not stupid, she wouldn't go outside without one of us." She avoided looking at Rebekah. "She doesn't and never has trusted Klaus, plus she knows that Matt's blood is out of her system. She doesn't want to die, Elena, not forever. Haven't you seen Katherine's fight to live in her? She doesn't want to be a blood bag, and she doesn't want to die. She wants to live."

"I say she heard you idiots talking about Stefan's rippah days and that he's still drinking human blood. She most likely just got freaked out. The girl's just learned the basics of the supernatural world. She's going to want to get as far away from it as possible. I mean, who wouldn't?" Rebekah asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's just pure sketchy business for a human. Bonnie's right. She has Katarina's fight for life. Did you really think she'd be okay with her boyfriend wanting to rip of her head? Elena, you were already in too deep when you learned everything about Stefan. That's why she was driven to Damon, if she couldn't have the good Stefan, then she'd turn Damon good. Now that whole 'driving Damon into a new person' is kind of... switched." Rebekah snapped a bit, surprised they hadn't figured it out yet. She was on Team Stefan.

"Where would Sabrina go? She doesn't know anyone here. Maybe the hotel? She doesn't know there's a gray area. She just thinks we have to be invited in," Caroline said.

"Well, if I were her, I'd go to Damon or my best friends. She know's Damon's with Klaus and Stefan, so she wouldn't want to go anywhere near the Salvatore's or the Mikaelson's. We don't even have to bother looking there. Since Damon's out of the equation, I'd go to Bonnie or Caroline with my vampire boyfriend problems. The best friend always comes..." Elena paused then looked at Caroline, "You're going to have to call your on again, off again boyfriend. I know where Sabrina is and she has to be stopped before she does something stupid." Elena had figured it all out. Victoria Lockwood was the answer. The potential werewolf still hadn't left town. Sabrina would go there.

Caroline groaned, she had been looking forward to this date with Klaus so that she wouldn't have to think about Tyler. She had wanted to get her mind off of the idiotic hybrid and his sixty year old, 'I look thirty' second werewolf girlfriend. Caroline got her phone out anyways. She wouldn't let this happen. She would do this for Stefan.

* * *

Part one complete. Now to study. I have freakin' _four_ tests tomorrow. You'll get part two tomorrow night or Saturday afternoon. That I can assure you of. Should part two be what happens with the boys or what happens after this chapter? Both will happen sooner or later, and both are interesting.

_See you tomorrow or Saturday loves! xoxo~Hybrid_

_PS: TONIGHTS EPISODE. F-YEAH! 8D That is sooooooo happening in this fic. Fair warning._


	13. Date Night, Part 2

**AN:** _Listen up right here, right now. None of my feelings of who should be endgame will EVER be in this fanfic. You know why? Because I'm not freakin' JP who throws the one main couple fan bones while the other main couple's dating. I will not ruin your life like JP has just ruined mine. Now, we can all agree that single, ripper Stefan's sexy but that doesn't mean that you can hate on brooding Stefan. I love sexy ripper Stefan just as much as the next girl. I've stopped watching the show (except for the next episode since it has Lexi in it and I freaking adore that girl.) I'm not going to let the war of StelenaVSDelena happen in my fic, so both parties get an EQUAL amount of time. As I said, none of my feelings of endgame shall be in this story, YOU DECIDE, NOT ME! As a writer, I live to make you all happy. If that means Delena, so be it. If that means Bamon, I'll love you. If it means Dabrina, I completely understand. Stelena? Right on your side. Stefrina? I'm tied with Stelena, yet I also wanna kill off Elena, but I think I know how you'd react so I won't. Klaroline? Now that, probably going to be endgame unless a bunch of Forwood fans come. Get my drift? __YOU, my fans, decided and if ANY of you review ANYTHING about the wars of hate on any of the ships, there won't be another chapter for a week. I understand your rage, but don't let it blind you. Long rant over. What do you people think of Katarina with the eldest Original? _

Shippings wars aside, someone give Jer some props for picking up two kegs at once? **#ThatBitchIsDope**

_PS: If Elena's feelings __magnified_, shouldn't've Elena's feelings should have magnified for Stefan too? Julie PlecxPoltHoleing4ever (*sarcasm*)

* * *

**The Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls, 2060**

Klaus and Matt were on edge as they walked into the Salvatore Boarding house; Klaus was acting carefree when he wasn't and Matt was just trying not to show how truly pissed off this group date made him. Klaus had been pissed off at Matt since the newest addiction to the Petrova Doppelgänger line had been given vampire blood. Sabrina was the only thing that could assure him that he could have a family after half of his sire bonds had been broken. Caroline could be his family, but that was a major 'if', so he wasn't counting on it. She was full of light and he was only darkness. He had killed thousands, not including supernaturals, and she had only killed one human, one hunter. Caroline would have to be the one caring, loving, compassionate person in all of time and space if she had any feelings for him. His family had to love him. They were his family, his flesh and blood. Mikael didn't count, he was never his father. As for Matt, he just hated Klaus. No matter what happened or how hard Rebekah or Caroline always tried: Nothing could get Matt to like he. He saw the Hybrid as what he thought Klaus truly was.

Whist the Salvatore brothers were on high alert when the two walked in. Stefan was oddly carefree and Damon was pretending that this didn't royally piss him off as he drank his whiskey. For once, Damon Salvatore was actually happy about something. He had a date with Elena Gilbert. She _wanted_ to go on this date with him, she had said yes to the offer. She hadn't been repulsed, like she usually acted. Elena didn't care that Stefan was with Sabrina and she didn't love Stefan anymore. She was focusing on her feelings for him, not his brother. So, Damon wanted to scream this information to the world, he wanted to tell anyone that would listen: He was finally chosen over his brother. Stefan, on the other hand, was wrapped up on his thoughts that he had a poker face masking his emotions. He couldn't help but wonder about why Elena agreed to go on a date with Damon. He wouldn't lie to himself, he wouldn't pretend that he didn't love her. Stefan hadn't gotten over Elena Glibert. Not in the last few days, weeks, months or years. He knew that if Elena ever said that she loved him, he would never let her go again. He wouldn't let her run away and if she did, he would find her no matter what. But as of yesterday, Elena had Damon and she was dating him. She was dating his brother. It hurt Stefan more than he could've imagined. He wanted to go rip off a few girl's limps then suck the poor victim dry. Fortunately, for the people of Mystic Falls, Sabrina was his anchor. She was keeping him sane in this world of madness. He did like Sabrina, but she wasn't like his Elena, she was actually a lot like Katherine, which scared Stefan. He didn't want Sabrina to be like Katherine. Bonnie had already said she would become a vampire if she had too. Stefan didn't like that fact one bit. No one but Stefan knew his thoughts, and he'd like to keep it that way. Unforgettably for him, Klaus was smart. He knew the Hybrid would catch on soon enough, if he hadn't already. It was about twenty minutes of the Salvatore's staring at the two before Klaus had enough of the waste of his time, so he randomly broke the ice with a small rant, "We are _not_ having dinner here, if that's what's taking you two so long. A human has been invited into this little group date, _that was suppose to be for just Caroline and I mind you! _So I would rather not have to make Caroline cross with having to kill all of her moronic friends. I know you idiots have a dagger hidden somewhere, and my sister's coming. Lets go, Salvatore's. We have a dinner to attend."

Stefan glared at his old friend, wanting to punch the guy in the throat multiple times. Klaus just smirked at his mate, seeing that Stefan had gone back to his old drinking buddy. The ripper was just, well, _ripping_ to get out and kill some innocent girls and Klaus could see the tension building up. Klaus figured Stefan was helping this process out by drinking from blood bags and not his usual, very disgusting, animal diet. Klaus smiled to himself, but then a frown appeared on his face. He would have to tell Caroline if he wanted to get back in her good graces. Last time the two had seen each other, he had been greeted with a bear hug that almost knocked him down, but this time he got a death glare. She was ticked off at him, and her relationship with Tyler wasn't helping. If this meant ratting out on Stefan, then he would understand. This had to do with love. Stefan would always be his friend. "I would never let anything happen to Beks, Klaus. I've already made _most_ of them swear not to touch her. Besides, Sabrina won't hurt Bekah if Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan tell her not too. You can hold back Damon and Elena, can't you, Klaus? Aren't you the big bad hybrid?" Matt looked at the Original, glaring daggers. He didn't like his girlfriend's brother, not one little bit.

Klaus nodded, "You're actually smart, Matt. For a small-town, ex-quarterback, now assistant coach for your old school, for your old team at least." The hybrid replied with a smirk. Matt's glare turned to Damon as the vampire started chuckling at Klaus's words. Stefan glazed at his brother, wondering if he had gone insane while he was away for the last forty-seven years. Even Klaus was a bit surprised that Damon was chuckling, but he waited for the idiotic comeback waiting to come out of Damon's mouth. At leas that's what he suspected would happen. It was Damon Salvatore they were talking about here. The guy had wit at least.

The boys left the house, only Damon wasn't pissed off. In fact, Damon was probably the only one happy in the least. Matt's phone rang in the car, and the other vampires listened in since they had nothing else to do. Stefan and Damon became confused at Rebekah's questions, and Klaus became worried. Matt tried to focus on Rebekah's words as he drove. After Rebekah told him what she suspected, he was planning out how to find the missing girl. He also hoped Stefan hadn't been listening in, because they were arriving at Mikaelson's, and Matt still didn't have a plan. Luckily for him, Klaus was smart. He already had a plan and knew where his doppelgänger was hiding out. Damon had stopped listening, and Stefan was too wrapped up in his thoughts of Elena to pay attention any longer than a few minutes, to Klaus had to explain to them the situation and his plan. Yes, Klaus was involving them in his plan. Big shock to the vampires in the car.

**The Lockwood Manor, Mystic Falls, 2060**

Sabrina drank her water down in a large gulp, and avoided Tyler's eyes. She noticed his phone ringing and begged, "Don't answer that. I don't want to be involved with them, with this life. I want to go home with Victoria and forget about everything that happened here. Everything I learned... I want it gone."

Tyler shook his head and before answering his phone, he said, "You are at the center of this life, along with Katherine and Elena. You are the doppelgänger, you're everything Klaus wants. You need to be protected at all costs, Sabrina. Yet, thank you for shielding my cousin from this."

* * *

Had too cut this short. Brother is using the laptop to call his girlfriend in Russia ;-; I'm sorry!

_Maybe more on Tuesday or Wednesday, loves xoxo~Hybrid_


	14. Date Night, Part 3

**AN:** Okay, so it's been what? Two weeks? God, I'm a horrible person. I'm soooooo sorry. I've been caught up in finals, and now I'm going home for Christmas! (Okay, so I'm way too excited about that) I promise another chapter before the 23rd, scouts honor. I'm such a bad person! I have the next chapter planed out in my head so all I have to do is write it out.

* * *

**The Lockwood Manor, Mystic Falls, 2060**

Sabrina's leg wouldn't stop shaking. She was stressed since Tyler had revealed that everyone was coming to get her. Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Damon, even Stefan and Klaus were headed over, not to mention Rebekah and Matt._ Thank you ever so much, Tyler Lockwood_. She thought bitterly, her eyes never leaving the front door. Her teeth clenched as she heard someone coming down the stairs, and made a vow if it was Tyler to stab him. Thankfully, it was only Victoria. The girl had been hiding up in her room since Sabrina came over, she was obviously still angry about what happened at the Gilbert house. Sabrina didn't blame her, Victoria didn't know anything but she was a curious person, and she hated secrets. "You're freaking out my family. My Aunt's worried you'll explode and Tyler thinks you're going to drive yourself into insanity."

"That's the only reason you came down, isn't it? You needed to make sure I'm not back into _that_ Sabrina, right, Victoria? Well don't worry your pretty little flat-ironed hair off. I'm not, I'm just in a horrible mood and I'm kind of freaking out. Leave me alone, you're still mad and you aren't helpful when you're ticked off. Really, I just want to get back _home_, but I can't risk buying a plane ticket. Rather not get _her_ to come back home early because of my behavior again." Sabrina noticed Victoria's slightly confused expression and explained, "Mother's in Australia, something about a hugely important business meeting that could make her company thousands. Tori, I can't make her nervous that Alyssa and I've run away. You know how well it worked out last time we tried that. Seriously, how many minutes did it take for Scarlet to call everyone and spill the news? Five, two minutes?" The brunette smiled fondly at the memory of them when they were little kids, barely eight.

Victoria's eyes shined as she saw her friend, and the youngest Lockwood surge of laughter, "I remember that! You were like eight and somehow got all the way to Chicago. How did you even get that far without someone noticing you didn't have a parent there? You were only gone for like a week or two. Scar was trying to document your little adventure and I swear your mother was going to kill you!" She continued with an afterthought, "Which is technically not a good thing but for some reason we thought it was... Then again we were only eight and didn't know a thing about your mother's issues. We just thought she was a really mean person."

Sabrina nodded rapidly as she grinned at her best friend, "Alyssa wouldn't stop demanding I told her about the hobos I met along the way, but I didn't meet a lot and she could tell that I was lying. She could seriously just tell and she demanded more and more stories every single night that past when I got home! I couldn't keep up with her. You and Scarlet wouldn't stop asking me about Chicago... Plus, I remember quiet vividly that you slapped me across the face and then couldn't stop laughing!"

"You have to admit, it was hilarious. My hand print wasn't gone for like half a hour or something and you thought it'd be there forever. I swear you didn't stop crying for days since you thought I was pissed off at you, even though I laughed my ass off every time I saw you." Victoria smiled at Sabrina, glad they weren't fighting any longer. That's when the door burst open, both Caroline and Damon walked in the house while the Originals, Matt, Elena and Stefan were stuck outside with Bonnie trying to get through Stefan and Elena. The two had gotten past the Originals and Matt and were now trying to fight past the barricade. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get out of my house! She doesn't want to see you!" Victoria yelled, not being able to be the least bit civil to them. Sabrina looked away from the group, slightly worried about what the group of vampires might do. She didn't even know why they had _all_ come to get her. She understood Stefan and Bonnie, maybe Damon but, Elena, Klaus and Caroline shocked her a bit. She was also a bit scared, but not a lot. They wouldn't hurt her, except Klaus. Klaus would always want to hurt her, to take her blood.

"They're my friends, Victoria. Let them in." Tyler growled as he walked down the stairs. Sabrina heard a scoff and had to look up to see who it was, and she looked up at Damon, once she saw the smirk on his face, it made her less nervous. That was, until she saw Caroline's obvious fury. Thankfully, the emotion wasn't directed at her, but instead the anger was for Tyler, who was now trying to run backwards up the stairs to escape from her rage. "Care, I meant to call you last weak, I really did. I just got all distracted with protecting the werewolves from Klaus and stuff." He told her, holding out his hands in case she decided to attack him. She never really got control over her anger, even after almost a century of being alive. Caroline was always really bitchy when she was angry. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn' and all that.

"Caroline, you can deal with your relationship drama with your moronic boyfriend later, love. Right now we need to get Sabrina away from the family with a past of killing and lots of rage issues. No offense, mate." Klaus said, looking at Tyler who was just glaring at the first Hybrid. Klaus smiled politely, but inside wanted to snap the rude young man's neck or rip his heart out, yet that was because he was sure that Tyler was cheating on Caroline with Haley. Caroline looked back at Klaus, staring slightly. She was surprised that he was actually being civil, to Tyler of all people. The blonde vampire nodded, a bit numbly, then walked over to her best friend's girlfriend slowly.

Victoria stepped in front of her best friend, wanting to protect her from the insane people. Sabrina sighed, knowing that is was inevitable. She put her hand of Victoria's shoulder and hesitantly walked outside. She went directly over to Stefan and grabbed his hand, avoiding even looking at Klaus, who she wanted to burn or rip his head off or stake about two hundred times. Really, anyone would want to if they had gone though what she had. He wanted to use her as a blood bag for his little hybrid family. She could want the murderous hybrid dead. It was only natural, at least, as natural as it could be when surrounded by vampires. Stefan let her lead him into the driveway, but he made sure to lead her away from the car with Matt and Rebekah in it. They were nearing the main road when she finally answered his questioning gaze, "Stefan... I know everything... From the supernatural things about vampires and werewolves to your _little-huge _dismembering problem. Damon, Tyler, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Klaus told me everything that you didn't. I have faith that you were going to tell me, but, I don't know how to handle this. I don't ask for a lot, but I do ask that you trust me and that you are always honest with me. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. I just want that no matter what, you're trustworthy and honest," Sabrina told him, looking like she was about to cry her eyes out. "Really, Stefan. I am falling in love with you, I was waiting for you to show that you were too, but lying to me about your whole self? You've gone through so much, and everything is complicated. I'm scared to go into this, because I need to protect my sister. I'm not going to let what happened to Jeremy happen to her. I _want _you to tell me that I'll be okay, but even more than that, I _need_ you to tell me the truth, even if it's really bad, Stefan."

Stefan nodded, and caressed her cheek as he stared sadly into her eyes. "I know, and I'm sorry, Sabrina... But Bonnie needed me after Jeremy's death. We all knew it was coming, he was being driven insane by thoughts of killing vampires, especially after Matt became one for Rebekah." Now it was Sabrina's turn to give him a questioning gaze, "You said that they told you everything... Well, Matt was human once, he dated Elena and Caroline before moving to Rebekah. Anyways, I swear I was going to tell you, Sabrina. I was about to explain everything to you, then Jeremy died and Caroline ran in the house. My friends are important to me. My best friend was killed by my brother, the only person who I had for almost a century. Caroline, Jer, Matt, Bonnie. They're my friends. I protected Jer, but I also hurt him and used him. I did the same to Bonnie and Matt and even Caroline. He would've wanted me to come and help. Plus, I needed to make sure that Bonnie didn't drive herself insane."

Sabrina sighed, "I'm giving you one night to convince me that I'm wrong and that I should forgive you, give you a second chance. You have one night, starting now." Stefan grinned, holding out his arm for her. Sabrina took it and let Stefan drag her off to the town. The two disappeared from earshot a couple minutes later.

Back inside the Manor, Caroline nodded, "We can leave now. Damon, go annoy Klaus some more." She instructed, but Damon actually shook his head no, looking in between Klaus and Tyler. Tyler was glaring at Klaus, who was hadn't stopped smiling politely. Caroline needed to break this up, so she walked over to Klaus's side, and Damon did the same with Elena. They completely ignored Tyler's questioning looks. "Bonnie's going home in my car, so Elena and I need to come with you guys." Caroline told the boys and they nodded, heading outside. Tyler and Victoria were left behind, and a faith argument could be heard from Victoria about anger issues.

Elena raised an eyebrow as they neared the car, "Rebekah already found her seat." The boys laughed and nodded, seeing the youngest original sitting on Matt's lap. Elena and Caroline were the ones disgusted, but Klaus didn't seem to mind and Damon didn't really care: The dude was still high on the fact that he was with Elena.

"So, date night anyone?" Damon asked as he wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulder and got into the back of the car together. Caroline rolled her eyes as she forced herself in between Elena and Damon. She was still on team Stefan, and she kind of hated Sabrina. Klaus chuckled and got into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, now we can have fun. None of us have to worry about a doppelgänger with one of the Salvatore brothers around her." Klaus smirked, then got hit in the head by Caroline. "Love. You really shouldn't do that." He growled, rubbing his head. Elena's mouth was slightly open, shocked that Klaus hadn't broken her arm for that move.

Caroline sat back and got cozy, smirking to herself, "You just keep saying that and yet you haven't done anything to prove that I shouldn't." Rebekah groaned and pulled away from Matt's chest to glare at Caroline. Matt sighed and murmured things to calm Rebekah down a bit before she went off, which only made things worse, really.

"Would you shut up and just kiss him already? God, you and his flirting is worse than Damon and Elena's." The blonde girl snapped. Damon chuckled, where as Elena stared at her feet. "Nik, let's go eat dinner before it's ruined." Klaus nodded and drove off, pulling out of the Lockwood's driveway and heading back to his place.

* * *

How'd you like it? I promise, next chapter is complete and total fluff, if I can learn how to write sweet things. But I know how to do Klaroline!

So yay! _Later loves ~ xoxo, Hybrid._


	15. Date Night, Part 4

**AN:** Yes, I said by the 23rd, and I'm delivering somewhat early. I finished my final and when I was walking home, I got a burst of ideas for the fic, so I had to finish up the 'Date Night' Arc. Anyone want to take a guess on who's coming to visit in the next chapter? Or will it be more than one person? *Gasp* xD

* * *

**The Mikaelson's Mansion, Mystic Falls, 2060**

The six 'friends' sat and ate dinner pleasantly except when Damon made a crack to tick off one of the Originals. Caroline was getting annoyed too, with both Damon and Elena. Damon, because he was Damon, and Elena because she was edging Damon on, laughing and smiling and flirting. Their actions made the others want to hurl, or snap Damon's neck. Rebekah sighed, getting up shortly after desert was served, leaving the others to wonder what she was doing. Matt looked at Klaus, who shrugged, then got up to help her as they heard glass break. "Bekah! That better not have been what I think it was!" Klaus yelled, and Matt faintly heard a sarcastic apologize.

Elena looked at Matt, then Caroline. They both were used to the Originals being weird by now, it was normal to them. Elena sighed and bit her nail slightly, watching the doorway anxiously, only to be grinning when the siblings returned, hands full of alcohol. Damon clasped his hands together, "Now we're talking. That's the expensive stuff."

Caroline groaned, "Klaus! I got madly drunk the last time we did this!" Elena snapped out of her own world to stare at her best friend in shock. Caroline felt her eyes, "Oh stop judging. Have I said anything about you and Damon tonight? No. I haven't and it's really freaking hard! I could go on for ages about how Damon's disgusting and Stefan's amazing. You know what, Klaus? On second thought, give me a lot of that crap. I think I'll need it to survive anymore of this night." She sneered at Damon before getting her drink from Klaus, who started reprimanding her for yelling at her friend when she was just trying to figure her feelings out, but then he gave her a thumbs up to completely contradict his lecture. Elena scoffed at the two but smiled her thanks to Damon as he gave her his drink. Rebekah groaned.

"I brought alcohol to stop the awkwardness, not make it worse! Everyone, we are playing never have I ever until you are all drunk! And if that doesn't work we're moving on to beer pong, understand?!" She growled, daring anyone to challenge her. Damon thought it was a good idea, and Elena growled, but she wanted to play. Caroline laughed softly, as she had gotten a bit of a soft spot for the girl since she stared dating Matt. Matt walked over to her and kissed her, finding it to be a good idea.

Klaus gave everyone a drink and then started the game, "Never have I ever..." There was a long pause, "slept with someone I cared for." He decided with a slight frown. Caroline sighed, knowing they were off to a bad start as literately everyone in the room, except Klaus, took a drink. "Well. I'd say that was a good one."

Caroline rolled her eyes and smirked, "Never have I ever went on a killing spree." Klaus chuckled, Rebekah growled and Damon raised a glass to her before all three of them downed their glass and got more alcohol. Caroline's eyes shot up as she saw Elena take a small sip, then bit the glass to disguise it as thinking off into space.

"Never have I ever played spin the bottle." Rebekah smirked triumphantly as all but the Originals took a drink. Matt gave Rebekah as a slight glare, and she smiled brightly back at him, "You know you love me. Besides, I love drunk you. Your so funny, it's almost better than we I got you to eat my brownies." She grinned as he went red.

"Never have I ever sang in front of a live crowd." Matt smirked, and all the girls took a drink. "Okay, Elena, you have to tell me about that one... Right after Klaus explains his little adventure. I saw that sip, man." He grinned wickedly, and the other male blonde had the urge to kill his sister's boyfriend for the seventh time that night.

Caroline grinned, flashing over to Matt's side and murmuring, "It's a good story. I'll tell you it if you want." Matt nodded, but Caroline had to run away as Klaus had come after her. Elena stood as she heard a scream, but laughter followed soon after, so the brunette sat back down, wondering how her friend could be around the Hybrid.

Damon kept their little game going, "Never have I ever... God, this game is hard... kissed someone under the mistletoe," He said, seeing the festive plant on the doorway. Elena, Rebekah and Matt took a drink, and then the two blondes shared a kiss. "Seriously, Bex, mistletoe? Christmas was almost a week ago. Take it down."

Rebekah glared at him, "I love my holiday decor, and if you have a problem with it then go screw a doppelgänger!" She paused then smirked evilly, "Or are you done with Stefan's sloppy seconds yet?" She glanced at Elena for a second, before turning back to Damon. Matt groaned and Rebekah warned him, "Don't even speak, Matt."

The other blonde couple came downstairs and Caroline ran to her friend, "Matttttie! Klaus bit me!" She wailed, then burst into laughter, as did Klaus. She smiled at Klaus, who was just awestruck at the way her laugh brighten up the room or how her smile never left her eyes as she hung out with those she cared about. He actually thought about what it would be like to be human again, to grow old with Caroline. He shook his head and sat back down, getting rid of the nonsense that the alcohol had created. Caroline grabbed her cup and moved back to her seat. "My turn now?" Elena nodded and Caroline thought for a second, "Never have I ever slept with a doppelgänger."

Damon groaned, reliving the memories with Katherine as he took a swig of his drink. Matt raised his glass to Elena as he drank some. Elena looked expectantly at Klaus, who just yawned, "I didn't sleep with any of your ancestors, Elena, believe it or not." Caroline smiled at Klaus happily and he shrugged, "Never have I ever _wanted _ to sleep with Damon Salvatore." Elena, Caroline and Rebekah all took a glup, Elena's the largest and Caroline's barely a sip. Klaus completely over reacted, "You wanted to sleep with Damon?!" He was completely shocked, seeing Caroline as one who had more self-respect then that, then to _want_ to sleep with a Salvatore.

Caroline shrugged, "I _was_ human once, you know Klaus. Damon _was_ attractive, before I found out he was a raper." She snapped, glaring at him. Elena groaned, she had already been terrified of this situation, but the Originals weren't usually here in the scene she had played out in her mind or she wouldn't have jumped when Klaus snarled.

"_How many times do I have to apologize!?_" Damon yelled at the blonde girl, trying not to worry about Klaus's temper. "Besides, you _wanted_ to sleep with me. You just admitted it to everyone here." Rebekah rolled her eyes and moved to Caroline's side, knowing how it felt to be used by Damon Salvatore. It seemed like only Elena was on Damon's side with this one, so they looked at each other and left, knowing it wasn't a good idea to stay in a house where more then one Original wanted to kill them.

**The Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls, 2060**

As for our main couple, they were actually having a much better time, one could even call it romantic. Sabrina had demanded they listen to music as they ate, which made her start singing softly. Stefan smiled as he listened to her voice. She wasn't amazing, but she wasn't tone deaf like himself. She went over to the iScreen 8, and shuffled though the thousands of songs. She hit on an old classic, smiling. "Dance with me?" She asked, holding out her hand and walking backwards into the living room.

Stefan recognized the song and was shocked, "You like Michael Bublé? I haven't heard him in years. Since when did teenagers these days listen to anything but techno?"

Sabrina laughed and shrugged softly as they danced, "My mother loves the classics, so I've been banned from listening to 'the crap they have on the radio these days'. I'd go on, but it's annoying and I like to keep things cheery on a date with someone I like." Stefan nodded, before spinning her and like the lyrics, swayed. Sabrina might have been a good singer, but dancing was one thing she was really bad at. Luckily, she fully accepted that and went with it. She also did her best not to step on Stefan's feet. That was until 'Beyond The Sea' started playing. Sabrina moved away and twirled as she sang along softly. Stefan hummed along with a smile, relaxing. Sabrina spun back into his arms then sighed, "What was the sixties like back then? It seems so amazing. Roller-blades, coca-cola, diners, small towns! Oh! And the music! It must have been so amazing." She giggled, "And then you had to deal with the seventies, and the eighties, then the indie decades." She smiled as she thought about what it would be like to live a century ago, how one would react to cars and movies. She laughed, imaging Stefan as a technology failure. "How could you live without 'Save The Last Dance For Me'? That song would get me through so many bad times. I swear, went I was getting back to normal, I listened to it every night before going to bed."

Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist, forgetting about their problems and just enjoying the moment. "The swing decade was my favorite, and I still have a record player somewhere in my hoard." This sparked Sabrina's interest as the young woman gave Stefan her best puppy-dog-face, even pouting her lip slightly. Stefan sighed and let her have her way, leading her to his bedroom. Sabrina ran her hand over the spines of his journals until she found one marked '1966' she looked at Stefan.

"May I?" She asked, watching his face for conformation. Stefan nodded and made a pathway to his bed. Sabrina skimmed through it, "There was a space probe back then?" She chuckled, "Of course Russia did it. Did you know that Russia's saying they own the moon now?" She shook her head, "They need to figure out how to stop it from drifting away. WHOA! Wait, England _won_ over Germany in a _sport_?!" Stefan laughed at her reaction and nodded. Sabrina got even more into his journal until she paused, "You were on a plane crash. You went to Bulgaria back then?" Stefan got up to stop her from reading anymore. She frowned, "You killed the one person who lived."

Stefan nodded, blocking out the memory. "There was so much blood. I didn't really know what to do. I lost control of myself, and then the girl was dead. I went to my best friend, Lexi, straight after that. She helped be get trough that. I was strong enough to go off on my own within a couple of months." He sighed, "Are you angry?"

Sabrina shook her head, "No. Well, not about this anyway. I understand that you have a blood problem. I've kind of been thinking about how it would be to be a vampire. It's been keeping me up at night. Blood is like water to you, but instead you drink animal blood... which is sort of like soda. It doesn't help you like it should, but you do it anyways so you don't have to kill people. It's good. It's really, really good. I'm glad you do it. Caroline said she tried, but she couldn't do it. Your like some superhero vampire. One with a bad past, but what hero doesn't? Look at Green Arrow or Robin Hood." Sabrina searched her mind for old superheros. "Batman! He had a dark past!"

Stefan couldn't wait any longer and he kissed her. Sabrina wrapped her arms around him, kissing him right back. She knew they had a lot to talk about, and she was still mad that he hadn't told her earlier. Yet, she understood now. She was in the loop now. He would tell her things she needed to know, and they would trust each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as she realized she was falling in love with Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

Alright. I promise an update soon, because your reviews made me laugh this time. I love hearing from you guys, So I gave Klaroline and Delena and Stefrina. I'll give you one guess on who's coming in the next chapter. It's really easy to tell xD

PS: I saw some of you writing in Spanish. My response? Me alegra mucho que te gusta la historia y me encanta saber de usted. Ha. Repito a mí mismo tanto.

_More to come, loves. xoxo~Hybrid._


	16. The Second Plan: The Perfect Moment

**AN:** Alright. I know. I'm completely late. I was going to post this on the 23rd and wait until the 5th to post again, but I got caught up in family affairs. My grandfather was taken into the hospital because he fell down the stairs and broke two rips. I haven't been able to see him yet and I'm super worried. Then my stupid computer decided to delete freaking everything, twice, so I had to retype it. Twice. I'll retype the other half of this chapter later, but I'm very busy tomorrow and the next day I'm leaving so I'll write on the plane. It probably won't be posted until the 7th or something. Maybe the 8th since the 7th is the first day back from winter break. Ugh. School. This break passed much too quickly. I wish I had another week or something. I could write more! How awesome would that be?

* * *

**The Salvatore House, Mystic Falls, 2060**

Sabrina jumped in surprise as she was woken by her phone's alarm. She groaned, almost falling off the bed as she grabbed her phone, but luckily, Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "Turn it off. I was having a good dream... It got better when I woke up." She laughed about how corny he was being, before fumbling with her phone, and just settling to turn it all the way off. She turned to face Stefan and kissed him. She finally got it, how people fell in love so quickly, how they could so easily fight for each other, after only a few months. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt Stefan, and she knew he felt the same. They were in love, and they didn't need to tell one other that they were. Both of them knew how the other was feeling. There was no possible way for them not to have the same feeling. Stefan made her feel safe, and that's what she needed. Safe. She had never really been safe, not until now.

Stefan knew they loved each other, yes, but he had felt the bond that he and Elena shared. This was completely different from what he felt for Katherine and what he felt for Elena. He couldn't describe how he felt about Elena or Katherine, and he couldn't describe this what was between he and Sabrina. Stefan smiled at her, and she kissed him softly. They loved each other, it was almost transparent now. This scene, this feelings not to mention the people. They were all utterly flawless. The sunlight lit the room, and Stefan's old fashioned hoard of a room just made it seem like a old cabin's room. It was the perfect moment.

So, of course, Katherine had to ruin it. She walked into the room with a smirk, "Hello Stefan. Hello Elena. Having fun with each other?" Sabrina screamed and flipped the covers over her entire body, hiding from Katarina. Stefan wrapped an arm around Sabrina's shoulders and glared at Katherine. "What? Did I say something? Really, Elena, we have the exact same body in theory. It's nothing I haven't seen before. Get over it. What is she doing, Stefan? Usually she just glares at me with that attitude of hers. And did she get younger? Really, she looks sixteen, not eighteen. Was it Bonnie? And I'm confused on why she's with you."

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "What's that suppose to mean?" Katherine was going to reply, but Sabrina shot up out of the blankets to, in fact, glare at Katarina with her attitude, much like Elena would. Katherine rolled her eyes, _she's back to her usual annoying ways. Just when I got hopeful she was less of a twit. Ugh. _Elena always pissed Katarina off. She acted like the perfect person, when in reality, she was just a stupid human like all the other apes. Or at least, that is how Katherine saw her. The female vampire sighed softly, knowing that her copy would never change, no matter what happened to her. It was very frustrating.

"Excuse me, I can speak of myself. A: You said nothing. B: I get the same body thing, but still. C: I have a glare, I just don't like to use it. D:...My age is none of your business E: I'm with him because we're together. Deal with it, Katarina." Sabrina snarled, but then her anger faded somewhat, seeing Katarina's surprise. "What did you do to Damon? There's no way he would've let you get an inch past that door... Unless... Is he with her?" Sabrina saw Katarina's glare and barely noticed Stefan's sightly nod. Katarina walked up to them and glared while Sabrina just got up and got dressed, "I forgot. I have to call Scarlet and Victoria."

Stefan wondered what the heck she was doing. Katherine was _right in front of her_. "Who's Damon with?" Katherine demanded, crossing her arms and giving Stefan her best death glare: which was pointless because Sabrina was going to tell her. Poor Stefan. No one really could figure out Sabrina until she explained how she was thinking. The girl was very complicated, more so then Katarina. The fourth doppelgänger zipped her boots over her jeans and smiled at Katarina.

"He's with Elena, of course. Who else would he be with, Katarina?" Sabrina looked at Stefan, "You want a blood bag?" Stefan stared at her, but shook his head. Sabrina nodded in conformation and looked at Katarina, "Do you?" This time, the vampire chose to nod but she did make a mental note to sniff before drinking. She'd rather not get poisoned or tortured again. Klaus had made torture a horrid memory for her. "Alright. Hope you don't mind the scent of oranges..." Sabrina warned before heading downstairs. Katherine looked at Stefan, eyes wide. She was completely shocked. Elena had a daughter? Now this was news to her. She didn't like it in the very least, not knowing anything. Unfortunately for her, no one would tell her anything until everyone was gathered. And that would take awhile. Stefan shrugged, getting up and following in Sabrina's lead of getting dressed. Katherine didn't even to try to hide the fact that she was checking him out.

After about an hour, Katherine was loosing what little patience she had but unfortunately for her, Stefan wouldn't explain anything until Sabrina got off the phone. Elena was too busy fighting with Damon about ripping her head off to notice her ancestor's discomfort, and Damon noticed, but was too busy dealing with Elena to say anything and even if he did say anything to her, it wouldn't be nice. When Sabrina finally walked in, Katarina quickly got up and pinned her to the wall, via gripping her neck and choking her. Stefan was next to them in a flash, but once he moved, Katarina's grip tightened. Neither of them noticed Sabrina's arm move and shove a stake in Katarina's stomach. The vampire released the doppelgänger, shocked. It was Sabrina's turn to pin Katarina to the wall. "Don't even try that with me, Katarina." Sabrina snarled, twisting the stake. "I am not Elena, you don't scare me in the least." She shoved the stake in more, before taking it out and stepping away from her ancestor. "Now. Can we talk civilly? I have people to take care of, so I can't be frozen. I can't stay here forever, and I can't be Klaus's blood bag. I can't be Katarina's way of getting away from Klaus. I'm the trump card, yeah, but I have a life and I'm not giving that up." She looked at Damon, "So that means I'm not following the path of the usual doppelgänger," She looked at Katarina, "That also means I'm not going to be your ticket to freedom." She looked firmly at Stefan, "And it also means I'm not going to hide or run." She looked at Elena, "And don't worry. I'm not going to give my life up to save everyone else. Suicide is selfish, not selfless. It brings pain to the ones we leave behind, and Klaus doesn't seem like the type that wouldn't take revenge on my family."

Katarina snorted, "Tell me about it..." She sighed, "I like this one, Stefan. She's not completely stupid." The oldest vampire in the room glared at Sabrina, "But staking me is a _very_ stupid move." She noticed Damon and Stefan's glaring. "Also not stupid, so I'm not going to attack you." She looked at Stefan and waited for him to back off, and when he did, she smiled. Poor girl didn't notice that Sabrina was also glaring at Stefan, and that's why he backed off. Sabrina could obviously handle herself. Elena crossed her arms. Stefan had never believed she could take care of herself. Damon was just curious to what Sabrina was getting at and was somewhat annoyed with Katherine interrupting so much. He wanted to know what was going on in that girl's mind. She was, for lack of a better word, different.

Sabrina sighed, bringing attention back to her. She hadn't known Katarina was so great at interrupting people. It was getting to the point that Sabrina wanted to stake her again just to get her to shut up. "As I was going to say, I have come up with a plan. Now, it does have it's flaws but what plan doesn't?" Stefan shook his head, telling her to stop talking. Sabrina tilted her head in confusion until he bobbed his head over to Katarina. Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Stefan, she knows how to perfect plans and to make really good plan b's. She's survived how long? On her own, with her own plans. She knows how to keep alive. We need that. I don't want to loose anyone." She looked at Katarina, "So that's the deal. You need to make the plan's backups but they do have to protect everyone I love. Everyone Elena loves. Everyone we all love... Except for Caroline. We can kill Klaus... So Katarina: Do we have a deal?" Sabrina asked hopefully, knowing they needed her help. Damon was about to rip Sabrina's head off for trusting Katarina, as was Elena, but she probably wouldn't. She still hated killing, even now.

Katherine sighed as she watched her copy's sad but hopeful eyes search her own. Katherine thought about it, lining up all her options. She could still kill Elena and Sabrina anytime she wanted too, after Klaus was gone or dead and she could be free. She could stop running. That was her biggest thing, but Stefan and Damon were a close tie. Her boys would be mad about the whole killing thing, but they'd get over it. "Alright. Deal, doppelgänger, but if it doesn't work..." Sabrina had been watching everyone in the room. Stefan and Elena got ready to fight and Damon rolled his eyes at the threat. Katarina's reaction interested her the most. Sabrina's copy wasn't looking at her, but at the brothers. She had her eyes on Damon's hand, which was gripping Elena's. Her eyes saddened before she smiled wickedly at Stefan, then turned her head to look back at Sabrina. Sabrina knew how to protect herself from Katarina now at least. She knew her weakness.

"I know how you work Katarina. If it doesn't work, you can do whatever you need to save yourself," Sabrina replied, which seriously pissed off the Salvatore brothers and Elena. What they didn't know is that if the plan didn't work, Katarina was going to die before Sabrina would risk Alyssa's life. Sabrina was just as much, if not more cunning as Katarina. She would also do anything for her family, even die but only if all the other plans didn't work. "So, my plan is..."

**The Lockwood Manor, Mystic Falls, 2060**

Tyler was going to kill Victoria. That was just that. Nothing more or less. While he was stuck setting up the masquerade party for Sabrina's idiotic plan. He hated the plan, and on the night of the party would not be arriving. Being across town from Klaus freaked him out, let alone in the same house. Klaus knew where he was, but the Manor was the only safe place for him, any place where Klaus hasn't been invited in was safe for him. He looked over at Victoria, who was taking the whole getting everything explained to her over the phone pretty well. She was currently having a text messaging war with her aunt. "Do we have to do this?"

Victoria flipped around, just to turn her deadly glare from her phone to him. Tyler was getting more and more scared of the girl every minute he was spending with her. She had even more anger issues that he had had. She didn't hit, but her words were sharp and her threats were _very_ real. He had already been staked in the stomach for lying to her, it didn't help that the stake was tipped with wolvesbane. Tyler was still trying to figure out where she even _found_ wolvesbane. He didn't want to think of her going through his things. "Of course we have to do this, moron. You want to get rid of Klaus, don't you? At least for the time being, I mean. We can't kill the idiot, unfortunately. That'll kill you and Stefan and Damon and everyone else. Stupid Klaus. You know, this whole thing is annoyingly confusing. I can't believe that this isn't a joke, but I'm going through with the stupid party. It seems like Sabrina's worked up enough that she needs this done... Even if she's completely _insane, _she's still my best friend. Has been since we were little..." Victoria smiled at the memory, then went back to the texting war.

Tyler sighed, going back to decorating the house while searching on his phone for a caterer that could work for a Lockwood party so soon. He wasn't going to shame is mother by letting this party go down as much as a failure as it would turn out to be. The last time they a masquerade party, Tyler killed someone. It had all been a set up, but it still freaked he and his mother out so much that they hadn't had one again. He looked at Victoria and frowned. He had to keep an eye on her tonight. She was still his family, no matter how annoying she could be. She was a Lockwood, and Tyler wasn't going to let her become a werewolf, not with Klaus around. He had a doppelgänger's blood. Tyler had already figured out that Klaus had turned two more werewolves into hybrids with that blood. If Victoria got anywhere near Klaus, she would either be dead or turned into a hybrid within the hour. He could use her as bait for Sabrina as well. Who knew? Klaus was a murdering, psychopathic hybrid with a itch to kill everyone's family if they betrayed him. Tyler didn't want to end up like Katherine. That bitch was freaking bitter.

**The Mikaelson Mansion, Mystic Falls, 2060**

Caroline giggled as Klaus brushed one of the pillow's feathers across her nose. The blonde shook her head, "I cannot _believe_ you _bit _the pillow. How Edward Cullen of you!" Klaus frowned and then got a wicked grin, tickling her stomach. Caroline squealed, "Alright! Alright! You're not anything like the shiny fairy!"

Klaus nodded and stopped attacking her, "Thank you." He shook his head, "The decades of idiotic young adult novels and swag. It was so bad... Kol was obsessed with swag, you know. Also with being a hipster, but most of the time he would," Klaus made air quotations, "troll me." Caroline burst into laughter.

"_You're_ just mad that I only accepted _sleeping_ with you last night. Did you really think getting me completely hammered would change anything, Klaus?" Caroline asked, but she was still smiling. They both knew she was just joking. It's not like they hadn't done this before. Klaus and Caroline had shared a bed before.

Klaus shook his head a bit too wildly, "Of course not, Caroline. I would never do that to you. I love you. I only bit the pillow because you are just amazingly frustrating, sweetheart." Caroline stared at him, just utterly shocked. She's never had someone say 'I love you' in the middle of a random conversation. Klaus was a surprising person. Not many knew him like she did. They didn't know how completely _good_ he could be. The poor guy was like a kicked puppy, told no one could love him. It wasn't right. Everyone should feel love, if not from their parents then from siblings and if not from them, from a friend or partner. She had to protect Klaus's fragile heart. His was a heart that could break at a moment's notice. Anything could make him completely ignore his emotions and he'd go down a dark path. "What? I have been trying to be with you for over four decades. I am not going to give up, I refuse too, but... I love you. It is hard to be unable to show it in more than a friendly way, sweetheart. It is the most painful torture I have ever had to live through, Caroline." Klaus said, and Caroline knew she had to get onto a safer subject before she completely lost her mind. Klaus was _very_ hard to resist, and it seemed like Caroline was going to give up at any given moment.

"You do remember that both your sister and my ex-boyfriend are down the hall and can hear everything we're saying, right?" Caroline sighed, looking at the door. She felt like Rebekah or Matt were spying on them. She listened in to try and hear them then coughed and looked at Klaus, eyes wide and a bit shocked. She looked like a small child that just walked in on her parents. "Never mind. They're sort of... _busy_ at the moment." She paused. "Is it bad that I'm glad about this?"

Klaus burst into laughter, smiling at Caroline. Oh, how he wished he could kiss her in this perfect moment. They were being a normal vampire couple. They were laughing and smiling, getting along. This was what he always wanted. Klaus only wanted to be loved by someone who was nice, and who could make him want to be nice as well. And like every perfect moment, Katherine had to ruin it. It was becoming her job. She appeared out of no where, but she was there none the less.

* * *

Oh Katarina~ She really does ruin everything, doesn't she? Poor girl. She's so hated, even though she hasn't done anything worse then Damon has. *shakes head* Fan girls... Can we stop and observe his actions for a second and forget how he looks? He's _not_ that hot. In fact, he looks kinda old. It might just be me.

_Do not hate me! I'll update ASAP, loves! xoxo~Hybrid_


	17. The Second Plan: The Party and the Chaos

**AN:** Hello all. I am deathly sick. *Hyperbole* That is why I haven't written the new chapter. But I have seen the new TVD and I need this, I need my happy Stefan. And Sad Damon. Very Sad Damon. I'm sorry, Damon fans and I'm sorry Elena fans. I'm going ripper. I'm about to scream and I need to express it nicely. Don't worry, they won't die. That's only in my dreams. *stops to get a tissue* Lung infections suck bum.

So, the end of this chapter will turn into... I really don't know, but that's why I waited to unleash it to you all on Valentines day: SO HAPPY USELESS HOLIDAY! :D

* * *

**The Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls, 2060**

Sabrina was staring at Katarina and Elena, scared at how they looked like triplets. They had all cut their hair to their shoulders and it was in huge curls, all had the same mask in their hand and they all had on the same simple blue dress with matching shoes. They could be mirrors, if Katarina would stop grimacing and if Elena would stop hanging herself off of Damon's arm. It was starting to disgust everyone in the room. Sabrina edged towards Stefan, feeling completely awkward and uncomfortable. Elena was being nasty which, according to Bonnie and Caroline, was completely and utterly unlike the girl and they had never seen her like this. Stefan wrapped his arms around Sabrina's waist, pulling her closer. Katarina finally got too disgusted and stepped in, "Alright. Stefan, Damon, back away from your girls. This isn't just disturbing me anymore, right, Sabrina?" Katarina's narrowed eyes turned to meet Sabrina's wide ones and she wasn't too pleased.

The youngest smiled sheepishly at Elena and Damon, "Sorry but... I have to agree. It's disgusting how much you guys... go at it." She said, trying not to say anything too bad. Stefan laughed, pulling away from her and pointedly glared at Damon until he let Elena go for Sabrina's sake, but not before whispering to Sabrina that she was amazing. Sabrina enjoyed her little moments with Stefan. That was love, not lust like with Elena and Damon. She saw that Damon was attractive but he was also so old looking that Sabrina wanted to throw up every time she watched a copy her body kiss him. She literally gagged.

Elena groaned, wanting to be near Damon and this action made everyone stare at her in shock. That wasn't like her. It took a minute for everyone to process this and that was when Katarina burst into laughter at the realization of something. She was pleasantly surprised at how smart she was. Sabrina frowned at her ancestor and Katarina finally sobered up, "Sorry. It's just that... Klaus is following Claroline around like a puppy and Elena's..." She went back to laughing shamelessly, loving what happened while she was away. Since she couldn't stop laughing, Elena turned to the brothers, who were just as confused as she was.

"Well, since Kitty Kat over there can't stop laughing, Elena will have to switch rolls with her. Sorry Kat. You're on Klaus duty." Sabrina said, knowing how Katarina would react. Sabrina understood everything Katarina did. It was easy, if you just saw past all of her evil ways, if you looked even a tad closer. She wasn't a bad girl. Kararina got up in a blink of an eye. "Oh, never mind. She's gotten control of herself. Elena, you're back on Klaus duty," Sabrina directed and Elena nodded.

"Well. We all know the plan. Lets do it." Damon growled, ready to get up and into action. He wanted Elena out of trouble as soon as possible. No one had any disagreement. Everyone walked outside and piled into either Damon or Stefan's car. Sabrina had to go with Damon, as did Katarina. Stefan was stuck with Elena. This didn't make anyone happy, not including Katarina, who was in sweet heaven at the moment. "Katherine, if you mess this up: I will stake you." Damon added.

**The Lockwood Manor, Mystic Falls, 2060**

"My aunt is amazing," Victoria thought out loud as she looked around the room. Just about everyone in town was at the party, all dressed up and ready to party. The house was full to the brim with people, and even on the cold night it was kind of scary. Victoria feared a fire would happen, or something worse. With this group's luck, it wasn't too impossible to happen. Things always turned out badly for them. No matter what someone did to try and help: They had horrid luck.

"Don't let her hear that," Tyler warned, glancing over at his relative, "I mean, she's exactly like my mother. It's scary how much the same they are. She's like a copy." He shivered slightly, knowing very well how his mother was and if this new mayor was like her, then they were all dead. She wouldn't handle the drama.

Victoria laughed, smiling. "That's probably true, she's a total basic mental case, not to mention her OCD tendencies. I mean really, do all the books have to be ordered by author, then number in series then color? I swear, if she gets one more Warriors book for the hospital children. It's really creepy," She joked, not being able to stop the grin spreading and looking joyful. Unfortunately for her, Victoria tensed as she saw who was walking in. It was Klaus, but he wasn't alone. Elijah, Kol, Matt and Rebekah were with him. Not to mention the small little girl who looked like she was about to pee herself around all these new people she obviously didn't know. The girl looked up a Klaus, who smiled cheerfully back then she clung to Rebekah's arm, trusting the woman more than the four men. That girl's name was Alyssa, and in Victoria's eyes, the small child looked like she was going to die or be killed. As for the others, Matt just looked plain annoyed, Kol was searching for the bar and Elijah went on his marry way. Klaus on the other hand, searched for a certain doppelganer, while being protective over Alyssa. To a bystanders eyes, it would be cute how the girl stayed close to Rebekah and Klaus, but it just made Victoria want to die or faint at the very least. She almost had a panic attack when Alyssa moved back over to Klaus' side to tell him something and much to both Alyssa and Victoria's surprise, Klaus laughed and gave the girl a heart-warming smile. _There's no way Sabrina will ever continue with the plan now with Alyssa at risk. No way in freaking hell. Alyssa is far too important, she is basically Sabrina's daughter. If anything were to happen to her... Sabrina would never forgive herself, _Victoria thought as she watched the scene unfold.

Tyler's presence suddenly became aware to Victoria again, and she could practically feel his angry fuming from his body behind her. It sent shivers down her spine, how angry he could get so quickly. Besides Klaus, Tyler was the scariest person Victoria had ever met. Tyler's inhumane growl made Victoria want to run away from him. "What a little...! A child? She barely seems ten! Caroline has to find out about this, he's gone too far this time. This is a _child_," the hybrid snarled as he got his phone out. Victoria had to snort when she saw how outdated it was, even in times like this, she somehow found the ways of vampires amusing.

"Tyler Lockwood, end that phone call right now," Victoria demanded and his glare made her ego almost die out. She explained quickly, not wanting him angry with her as well, "Don't, alright? It's not a good idea. I'll tell you if you promise me you won't kill the messenger." Victoria looked at him pointedly and Tyler nodded in agreement, as it was highly unlikely that he would ever harm her. "Alright, so Caroline was with Klaus last night," Out of the corner of their eyes, they both noticed Klaus' triumphant smile charming the others in the room while it just got on their nerves. "So it's doubtful that Caroline hasn't met her yet. And Sabrina's been using me as a listener whenever she rants about the supernaturals now, earlier, she told me about Katherine and then how Caroline shouldn't find out because... Well, because Caroline might have stayed over at the Mikaelson's. Like, over night. With Klaus. I know, I know, it's a huge as-"

Tyler shook his head, cutting her off, "Victoria, shut up. Please. I already know everything. She called me last night. She was drunk, or she wouldn't have been so revealing about it. She told me she knew I have been cheating on her... Hey! Don't give me that face!I've been alive for like seventy years and I've been with her for like fifty of them. It's hard, not wanting to explore what else is out there. Back in the forties it had been Hayley. Now it's just about anyone I like when I go off with Hayley. Caroline deserves better than me at least, and if she's insane enough to think that it's Klaus, that's her problem. Truth is, Caroline and I only lasted well until the thirties and we only stayed together because everyone else expected us to. We've been spreading apart from each other and Klaus has always been there when I haven't. I don't blame her. I'm just shocked that she's the one who broke it off. Caroline usually cares about other's opinions too much."

Victoria walked away from him, knowing that Klaus had heard every word. Tyler might have been family, but he was distant, she barely knew him and he was a lying, cheating jerk with anger issues. She did _not_ want to die for someone like that. Because after what Tyler said, he was a dead man. That was fairly obvious Klaus on the other hand, knew better than that mutt. He knew the real story, what actually happened...

_Once Sabrina and Stefan had left, Damon and Elena followed their lead soon after. Rebekah had just lead Matt into the woods and Caroline was downing a bottle of vodka. "Sweetheart, I'm going to take that away from you soon if you don't calm down. You might not be able to die, but you are able to feel the walk of shame and I know you don't want to cheat on Tyler, it's not who you are," Klaus said, going for the bottle. Much to his surprise, Caroline hit him with it, which make the liquid go everywhere. Klaus snorted, knowing she had taken on this habit after trying to get Stefan back on the wagon in the forties. He still hated it to that day._

_Caroline burst into drunken laughter, giving Klaus a smile that made his anger fade. "Niklaus: Do you want to know a secret?" Klaus shrugged, knowing no matter what he said, she would do whatever she wished while drunk. "Tyler cheats on me! Not with Hayley," She snorted, "Not anyone at least. But he does cheat on me. With anyone cute enough. Though, I guess my 'cute enough' isn't the same as his anymore. The truth is, he's been doing it for awhile. About two decades, I think. And don't you dare say I'm overreacting! Hayley told me herself. I should have known something when he kept whoring me out to you so we could keep the peace with you."_

_Klaus frowned, "I'm very sorry about that, Caroline. I never meant to make that hard on you. And he might have been whoring you out, but you know how I reacted whenever I found out something you said was just to keep the peace." He remembered when he had been so angry after Caroline had told him that she knew he could be kind, good and have his humanity back. He found out from one of Matt and Rebekah's conversations that she had been told by Tyler and Damon to keep the peace in any form or way possible. Apparently, that included ripping his heart apart. Luckily, that was only in the start of their friendship and was now in the past. Caroline had a way of luring him back in. Sometimes she did make Klaus want to snap her neck, but he never did. Klaus did love her, no matter if the other's thought it was some crazy obsession. It wasn't. Klaus loved her. In every way, shape and form, Caroline Forbes owned his heart. He didn't know how she did it, but she made him want to be good. _

_"You know I'm sorry about that, Klaus. You know how sorry about that I am. You also know that it's the truth now. You are so good now. Not nearly human, but you've been doing better then Damon! That's huge!" She looked up at him with those big blue eyes and added, "I'm glad you're my friend, Klaus... And you know I would never lie to you again!" She ran off, and Klaus followed, very worried. She stopped at a bar and compelled the bar tender for some shots, holding one out for Klaus as soon as he stopped next to her. Klaus smirked, wondering how long ago she had perfected her timing with his. "Anyways. As I was saying before you interrupted with a fateful memory: I want to break up with Tyler." The liquid that was traveling down Klaus' throat now felt ten times hotter. "I refuse to stay with someone who cheats on me!" _

_Klaus nodded, smiling happily, "I'm all for the break up, but instead of getting more drunk, I'm taking you home before you call him. I don't want you doing this if it's just a drunk thing. You wouldn't want me to let you do this if it were." He picked her up, and she groaned, but let him take her back. Once at the Mikaelson Mansion, she started munching on a bread-stick when they were interrupted by a girl walking downstairs and hopping up on the counter top. "Hello Alyssa," Klaus greeted her happily._

_Alyssa smiled, "Hello Nik." She looked over at Caroline and thought for a second, "Is this her?" Once she saw Klaus' sheepish smile, the girl when into hyper active mode, even with how late it was. "Nik! She's so pretty! Ugh! Why didn't you show me her picture?! That was cruel!" She looked at Caroline and gave the vampire a smile, trying to hide the fact that she had braces. "I'm Alyssa! Nik has told me so much about you!" Caroline gave her a wave, before looking at Klaus for an explanation. _

_Klaus sighed, "She's my way of knowing that I don't die, Caroline. Sabrina's smart, I mean she's really, really smart. And now there's three of the same girls. I need a back-up plan if they try anything. That's were Alyssa comes in." Alyssa nodded, hopping off the counter and getting a ice cream sandwich from the freezer. "Don't worry, love, she's been compelled to not worry about a thing or notice any vampire ways. She's taken a liking to us, actually. And no, she's not going to die. Trust me." _

_Caroline bit her lip, "Klaus, she's barely a child." This was wrong, this was so wrong. Klaus was using little girls now? How was that right? It wasn't. It couldn't be._

_Alyssa frowned, biting into her treat. She decided now would be as good as time as any to explain, "I read one of Victoria's books when Scarlet took me to explain to her family were she went. It was a journal from the nineteenth century. It had a drawing of my sister with the name 'Katherine' underneath. I didn't understand at first, but after a couple days: It was clear. It was kind of scary at first, but Brina trusts the vampires, so I guess I could too." Alyssa bit her lip, "I don't know why Nik's compulsion didn't work, but it didn't. I'm okay with being here, Caroline. I get updates about how my sister is. I keep telling Nik to let me see her but he doesn't believe that someone could trust him that he didn't compel me to tell them that Nik is cool, but he is just so insecure." She yawned, "Night Niklaus, night Caroline." She ran back to her room._

_Caroline was stunned, as was Klaus until both smiled at each other about how out-going the child was. "God, she's just... Wow." Caroline chuckled, "Well. I guess that proves it, huh? You are good. If a ten year old can see it, then it's got to be true. Kids are like mini detectives. They know if a person is good or evil, it's hardwired or something. I remember my mother's coworker, I just hated her, and it turned out she liked to kill people. Niklaus, the verdict is in and you've left the dark side."_

_Klaus knew she was just teasing but it felt nice to know she thought so highly of him. "You know where the guest bedroom is. Good night, love. See you in the morning."_

Klaus smiled at the memory and then got dragged off by Alyssa wanting to go outside and see everyone's dresses. Klaus complied happily, he liked this kid. She had spunk. Unfortunately for him, he was distracted by a certain blonde who had just arrived. She was in a certain blue dress that made Klaus want to smile from ear to ear. Caroline walked up to Klaus and scolded him, "Don't smile like that, all triumphantly I only wore this because I had it lying around and I didn't have time to go out shopping for anything new. This party was planned all within a night, as you well know. I just had to make an appearance, you know me after all."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "What's your excuse for wearing the bracelet then, love?" He asked as he did his best not to have the sense of déjà vu, but smiled knowingly.

Caroline returned his smile, "Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches, are we? Actually, I take that back. I've heard that Dickens was a dark man. I think we would've gotten along, don't you?" Klaus chuckled. Caroline looked out in the yard, seeing Alyssa. "Rebekah's work, I'm guessing. She did nice. You did good, Mikaelson."

Klaus snorted at this, "Okay, can we stop quoting now, love? That one went a bit too far, don't you think?" Caroline laughed, nodding in agreement. Elena walked up to the pair, and Klaus' attention was now diverted. "Hello, Sabrina." He replied, looking out at Alyssa. Elena didn't think anything of it and just ignored the girl.

"Klaus." Elena replied, then looked at her best friend, "Caroline." The blonde nodded in greeting but was now scared for her friend's lives as she realized they had a plan going on and hadn't told her just because she was friends with the Original Vampires now. It had happened to Matt, and now it was happening to her.

Caroline looked at Klaus, "If you excuse me, I have to go socialize. Have a good... chat, you two." She gave Elena a questioning gaze, one that reassured Elena of where Caroline's loyalties were: With them. Always and forever, she would pick her friends. Elena could barely contain her smile, she even looked over at Stefan, who was watching the two from across the room. He was playing the worried boyfriend well, and really, he was worried. Elena was his friend, if not more.

**Woods Outside the Lockwood Manor, Mystic Falls, 2060**

Caroline pinned Tyler to a tree, glaring, "What in shit's sake is going on, Tyler?! I know there's a plan! That was Elena, not Sabrina! Why in hell don't I know?" She asked, demanding her answer. Somehow, in the middle of all that, Tyler had time to wonder when was the last time they had that kind of passion. It dawned on him how actually horrible they were together. He hadn't even felt guilty for all the times he had gotten mad at her and he'd lost track of how many fights they had.

"We're going to get rid of Klaus. We can do what happened to Mikael. We can't kill ourselves, after all." Tyler replied, "And none of us trust you, not one bit, Care."

Caroline debated what to do for a moment, before snapping his neck. She didn't notice Alyssa walking up, "Caroline?" She asked quietly, now very scared.

The blonde whipped around, and at vampire speed ran over to Alyssa, "It's okay sweetie, he'll live, okay? He's like Niklaus. I only knocked him out for a few hours. Lets get you out of the war zone, huh? I don't want your dress getting ruined, now do we?" Alyssa looked down at the dress, one she found amazing. After a slight war in her own head, her over trusting ways won out and she let Caroline lead her away. Caroline suspected that Klaus already knew it was Elena, so she just got Alyssa out of there as fast as she could. A child should never be involved. Jeremy had been old enough, were as Alyssa wasn't even in middle school yet.

**Back Inside the Party at the Lockwood Manor, Mystic Falls, 2060**

Katherine's job was to slowly lead the rest of the Originals and Klaus' helpers out of the house and away from the plan. Kol had been easy enough, as were all the hybrids left, not that there were that many. Elijah and Rebekah would be the hardest. That's why she had gone after Matt, which with his disappearance made Rebekah leave. Katherine flashed back to when she had met Elijah, and she quickly buried the past deep within her. That had been years ago, and he never felt anything for her just like she felt nothing for him. It was her thing. Katherine didn't care. _Then why do you feel so depressed?_ A small voice asked.

Katherine _hated_ that voice.

As for where the actual Sabrina was, she was with Damon and Bonnie in one of the rooms upstairs, just waiting for Elena to lure Klaus into the room. Sabrina had to admit, this would have been much easier if they had gone along with Tyler's change to get Caroline to lure Klaus up. Unfortunately, Elena had brought up the point that Caroline's biggest flaw was how much she cared about her friends. It was awesome most of the time, but it was also horrid because Caroline had become friends with the Originals over the years. She had fallen in love with all of them, and she didn't want any of them to get hurt. Damon was actually the one who had pointed that out, which surprised Sabrina until she realized that they had been the ones left behind. Stefan had gone on a blood path while Elena had escaped from Mystic Falls and all the drama, at least for a few decades. There was no other way than to just leave Caroline out of the whole plan entirely. So that's exactly what they did. It didn't matter, anyways. It's not like Klaus would have been any less suspicious if it had been Caroline, they always had her on distraction duty, and she had gotten worse at it over the years: According to Tyler. He could tell when she was lying to him now. That's why she wasn't in on it.

Damon was tapping his phone, "It shouldn't be taking this long, Brina. She should be up here and in my arms already." He growled, glaring at the human girl.

Sabrina shook her head, "I don't know what's going on, Damon. But if something was wrong, Stefan would've called me already, okay? We can trust Stefan. It's Stefan, after all." Sabrina said, smiling. She knew everything was okay, as long as he didn't call her. Not even a second later, Stefan called her. "What happened?"

"Klaus knows it's not you. Get back to the Gilbert house. Now." Stefan said, not wanting to tell her about Alyssa. "Just promise me you get home right away."

Sabrina nodded, "Alright. Make sure Elena's okay, Stefan. Don't leave her here. I lo-" She hung up before she could get the rest of the words out. When she felt Damon's eyes on her, she glared up at him. "Don't comment, Damon. Just run me home, okay? I want to go home. If Klaus knows..." She shivered, "Katherine's going to betray us and she knows everything. I need to get to a place where I know there aren't ears on us. I need to call home." Damon understood her worry and took Sabrina home as quick as he possibly could so he could get back to Elena and do what he could to help her. Fortunately, Stefan had it covered.

Stefan was glad Damon hadn't heard Elena's gasp when Klaus had snapped her neck. That would have been very bad. Damon would've freaked out, and then everything would have gone into chaos. It was surprising when Klaus let them go with a warning, about how he knew Sabrina had a sister and that he would destroy her if he had too. Klaus had told Stefan a lot of things over the years, but when Stefan heard that Klaus wanted a truce that would last another ten centuries, he had almost laughed. Luckily, he hadn't once he saw how serious Klaus looked. Klaus had told Stefan that he would give them time to think about it, but to remember that both parties in this battle had done unforgivable things, not just him and his family. Stefan's only thought after wards was: _Caroline did it. She got to his human side. Klaus is becoming good. A vampire older than a thousand years could change within half a century because of one girl. Holy shit. _

**_Mystic Falls' Bar and Grill, Mystic Falls, 2060_**

The next day, all anyone could talk about was the surprise party and how wonderful it had been. Everyone loved the party, but like always, the group of supernatural and co. did not count as everyone. They were in a whole different species than the humans, and even the humans of the group didn't feel so human any longer. There had been too much seen, too much done. Stefan realized how right Klaus was. They all did bad things. Damon's list of party foals was endless, as was Stefan's. Elena had a bad rep, so did Caroline and even Matt now. Sabrina had a dark past where she used and manipulated people, while Katherine was still doing that. None of them were better than the rest. They had killed Finn and yet Elena still despised Rebekah for killing her but that was when Rebekah thought that she had killed Klaus. They were all being hypocritical. Both parties had only done what they could to save the ones they cared for. Not many were against it, but it was a majority vote. They would call a truce. It was the only way for there to be peace, and that's all that anyone wanted. The way the truce had played out though, now that had been a shocker to everyone. They had all been huddled by the pool tables when chaos erupted.

Over on the Oringal's side of things were: Klaus, Rebekah, Matt, Kol and Elijah. That's really all who was needed for their side. Alyssa was there too, but she was with a few hybrids out in the car because it was only Caroline who knew she was in Mystic Falls, and Caroline wasn't going to tell anyone as long as she was safe.

As for the doppelgangers side: Sabrina, Stefan, Elena, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and even Kathrine. Tyler and Sabrina had refused to let Victoria come anywhere near Klaus when he could still have any of Sabrina's blood left. Tyler actually hadn't wanted to come but Klaus had insisted that he did. Tyler was forced.

"So, we'll just take each other's word?" Damon asked with a snort, "Because we've taken Elijah's a lot and that got us no where. You've taken ours and you've gotten stabbed in the back too. We all have trust issues, so how are we supposed to trust each other?" The elder Salvatore had a good point. Elena solved it.

"Damon, you trust me. I trust Matt. Everyone trusts Caroline for the most part. Caroline trusts Klaus." Elena looked at Elijah and as a response, he nodded. Elena smiled and walked over to Elijah and kissed him. Damon's snarl was clear as there were many gasps. Caroline snorted, wishing she had seen this coming. Elena couldn't help herself once she had become a vampire. She couldn't stay between the Salvatore brothers any longer, and Damon was not going to change any time soon in her mind. Elena was also sick of waiting. Elijah pulled away and Elena took his hand before turning back to the group, "Before you say anything, I want to explain. Elijah and I have been together ever since I left Mystic Falls all those years ago. He's the one who explained that the reason I felt so overwhelmed was because I was sired." Elena paused, expecting the second round of collective gasps. "To Damon," She added. This time, Stefan had burst into laughter until Sabrina elbowed him in the stomach and Elena glared him down and continued, "Elijah helped me control my blood lust, I had been on a rampage because _someone_ told me that I couldn't drink out of blood bags. The more time Elijah and I spent together, the more I fell for him. We knew no one would accept us if we were all in a fight over doppelgangers and hybrids. So, we made a plan. I would get Damon to trust me, and therefore everyone else with him. Elijah had been on the fritz with his family, so he patched things up with them. Sabrina had worried me at first, but she just made everything come together. So that is why you can trust that we can all keep the truce. Elijah and I fell in love, despite what we did to each oth-" Caroline's thoughts had been going wild through this whole thing.

"I'm in love with Klaus." Caroline said, point-blank. She hadn't meant to speak out loud, she wasn't even aware she had until she realized everyone was staring at her. "Shit." Caroline said, not meeting anyone's eyes. Yet again, Stefan burst into laughter, now he was just waiting for Bonnie to confess her love for Kol.

Klaus was grinning like a fool, "Caroline, sweetheart, I'm very happy you feel that way, but now not be the best time to express it." Klaus easily caught the pool stick she threw at him before rushing over to her side and wrapping his arms around her. "So we're agreed? Truce?" There were nods and murmurs of agreement. Damon and Tyler's opinions didn't matter at this point. They were too angry to be smart about things. Klaus looked at his brother, "How did you break it, brother?"

Elijah frowned, "I found the cure to vampirism." And that, my friends, is when the chaos broke out.

* * *

I'm a horrible person. I said it'd turn into a fluff... and that happened. I'm sorry. It just did. I got too absorbed. I shall update more! It is my goal now!

_You know what would be awesome? You're responses to this. Later loves, xoxo~Hybrid._


	18. Elijah and Elena's Ending Explainations

**AN:** So, I was wrong. This story's going to shut down soon. All my ideas are gone and I'm failing two classes because I'm swamped. Last time I disappeared for too long, everyone left this story alone and never to return from when I was updating almost every week and since I can't do that anymore, there will probably only be like one or two more chapters until this is over. I can't keep it up. I'm amazingly sorry. If you ask, I'll post one-shots about it, so follow me if you want those. I think I'm going to focus more on Klaroline, though. I'm even starting a new Klaroline story right now.

* * *

**Mystic Falls' Bar and Grill, Mystic Falls, 2060**

"You what?!" Was the common thing Elena heard out of everyone's exploding rants. She looked around and just when she was going to run, she saw Damon's face and jumped up on the pool table, "WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!" And everyone did. Most were just surprised that Elena had screamed. "That immortal freak you were all worried about? He's not real. Guess 'The Five' need to verify before trusting a witch next time, huh?" She growled, crossing her arms.

"I still don't know what's going on," Sabrina huffed, leaning against Stefan and glaring at Elena. How dare she not give it to them right away. Stefan was hurting. He wasn't supposed to be a vampire. He was a good person. He was a good, pure human who got corrupted but her ancestor, and he didn't deserve this life. She looked over at her love and felt a rush of panic when she saw the angry in his eyes. A serge of jealousy ran through her, until he looked over at her, worried at the sound of her now racing heartbeat. With that look, Sabrina calmed. He wasn't mad that Elena was with Elijah. He wasn't missing her. That's all she cared about. He was hers, and she was his.

Bonnie spoke up for once, coughing to get the attention of the group, "One of my old professors from college told me about a cure. An old story. He said it was created by a witch, the one who made the first vampire ever. He told me that the witch buried the cure with the vampire."

Sabrina stepped forward, "Over 2,000 years ago, Silas was an extremely powerful witch who wanted to create a spell for immortality. He asked his best friend, who was also a very powerful witch, to assist him in creating the spell. She agreed, expecting Silas to make her immortal as well so they could be together forever. However, Silas intended to give the gift of immortality to someone else. She was enraged when she discovered Silas did not plan to spend eternity with her. As revenge, she murdered Silas' lover, created a cure for immortality, and imprisoned him with the cure on a desolate island deep in an underground cave. She had hoped that Silas would take the cure, die, and be on The Other Side with her for all eternity, but he refused out of spite. Thus, for two millennia Silas has laid buried, awaiting the day when someone would wake him." She looked at Bonnie, "That the one?" Bonnie nodded, sightly confused. "Well shit."

"That's the legend. How does Sabrina know about it?" Klaus thought out loud, confused. He didn't like being confused. It didn't fit his persona. He liked being smarter than anyone else. It was just his thing, unfortunately, Bonnie and Sabrina just ripped it out from under him. He didn't like this, at all.

Caroline frowned, looking over at Klaus, "You knew about this? Why didn't you tell me?" She yelled, furious. She didn't want to take the cure, but he could have at least asked her about it since apparently, he knew all about this cure. She didn't like him keeping things from her, she dealt with a lot, but this? No mas.

Klaus nodded, smirking slightly as he looked at his sister. "Thanks to Bekah over there. Dearest, would you like to explain or shall I? Caroline's cross and I don't want to deal with it when really it's your fault." Rebekah made an animal-like roar and almost lunged at her brother for bringing _that_ up so casually, but Matt stepped in her way, looking mighty upset with her. Klaus whistled, "Looks like someone has some explaining to do so apparently, you're informing everyone."

Stefan had to clear his throat at least three time before gathering the attention of everyone, even Sabrina hadn't looked at him until the third she was so interested in what was happening with the Original's. "Can you all just give the rest of us time to process? Not all of us knew about a _cure_, thanks for that."

Klaus groaned, "Stefaaaaaaan!" He wailed, acting childish. Caroline giggled slightly, loving this. He was adorable when he was like this, and it was happening much more often with Alyssa and herself influencing him. He was beginning to loose his patience, which made everything more fun. "Can you think about it quickly? We don't have much time before Bekah starts yelling at me for bringing up Alexander." Rebekah roared with anger yet again, but Matt blocked her again. He knew she wouldn't want to hurt him; not really. He also didn't trust Klaus completely, and there was no way he was going to let Bekah get daggered again.

Sabrina was watching Stefan, but began to stare at Damon. She was now worried about him instead of Stefan, he wasn't jealous but Damon would be furious. Sabrina wasn't the only one who was worried, as Elena was looking back and forth from the Salvatore brothers. Katherine hadn't taken her eyes off Damon. As for the older Salvatore brother, he was desperately trying to understand what was going on. "ELENA'S IN LOVE WITH ELIJAH!?" He roared, processing it all.

Elena filched slightly, not wanting to hurt Damon. She desperately wanted to explain but she was at a loss for words, "Yes." She whispered, barely able to speak.

Katherine put her hand on Damon's arm, "Calm down," She murmured. "We can have the big relationship ending fight later, but we need to continue. Elijah." She looked up at the oldest Original still in alive, and he nodded in agreement. Elena wrapped her arm around Elijah's waist, curling into his arm and hiding slightly.

"Silas is dead. He is gone and nothing can be done to bring harm to any of us. We gave him most of the cure then killed him. Elena had the rest," Elijah replied.

"Good job, brother. I'm impressed." Klaus interrupted, smirking; and he was impressed. Elijah not only got the girl, but he killed an age-old vampire while doing it.

Sabrina frowned, "Sucks for him, though. Aunt Elisa told me that the witch was seriously obsessed with him, and now he's stuck on The Other Side with her."

Caroline shook her head, "We're safe. We're together. No one had to die for this. Everything, all of it. It's over. We can live again. We can get back to our lives. Elena laughed joyously, a laugh she hasn't heard from herself since she was still human, one of just plain joy. Everything was okay now. Normalcy would be apart of their lives again. It was something they hadn't had in decades, and now it was just back in place where it should be.

Stefan moved over to Elijah, leaving the girls to get excited about going back to school or something, "Elijah, I have to ask, is there anything left? Of the cure?"

Elijah gave the young Salvatore brother a sad smile, "No. Unfortunately, there was barely enough for Elena once we killed Silas. That is why she's still a vampire. She had some of the cure, but it only worked for about an hour, then she was back to being a vampire. She had been so happy to be normal and we had a great hour of just pure humanity that when she had her vampire face on, we knew something had gone wrong with the cure. We made sure that Silas was dead afterwards, of course. That was actually the first thing on Elena's mind, making sure he was dead. We made the plan, then we heard about Jeremy and left."

Stefan nodded, "Is there anyway we could recreate it? Please, Elijah, anyway possible. I don't want to make Sabrina turn into a vampire, I don't want this life for her. Look at Elena, she went on a _killing_ spree. She _killed_ people. That's not Elena, and I cannot let Sabrina turn into that. Just, no. It's not happening."

Elijah nodded, "I know, I know. There is no way, not even with a Bennett witch and that's saying something. The Bennett's descend from that witch's line."

Stefan sighed, "I understand. Thank you, though." He forced a smile, even though he really wanted to punch the guy. Elijah had always gotten on his nerves.

"Stefan, you mush realize that I am sincerely sorry. Elena begged me to try everything we could so that we could bring the cure back for everyone," Elijah replied.

**The Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls, 2060**

Once Sabrina walked back down into the parlor and saw Stefan drinking, she knew what needed to be done. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely, "Hello." She smiled sadly, "Are you okay?" She asked the question, even though she knew the answer. She knew he wasn't. She still had to ask.

Stefan nodded, giving her a small smile, "Of course I am. It's me, Sabrina." He stopped trying to fool her once he got her furious glare, "Alright. Fine. I'm not okay, but I will be. It's just that ever since I first met Lexi, I have wanted to be a human again. I turned it off when I killed my father. Once Lexi helped me turn all my emotions back on, there was a raging guilt for me to just turn it all around and die back then when I was still human, to not drink Katherine's blood."

Sabrina kissed him softly, "Stefan, you know that's not your fault. None of it. We don't know why you can't control yourself when you're around too much blood, and you know I'm not going to risk loosing yo-"

"You would never," Stefan promised, "Trust me."

Sabrina nodded and kissed him happily until it faded into morning, they stayed on the couch like that, wrapped in each other's arms. Damon groaned once he got back in the morning, drunk, "Honestly?! If you're going to have sex, sex it up in your room. I sit on that couch! I happen to like that couch! And I really, really don't want to see you of all people sexing it up with someone who looks exactly like my ex, asshole." He yelled at his brother.

Sabrina and Stefan both sat up, so that Sabrina's back was to Damon as she looked over her shoulder, "Honestly, Damon, I don't give a crap. You slept with Stefan's ex-girlfriends. He was interested in them first, if I remember the story correctly. He courted Katarina first and he dated Elena first, so go drink some alcohol and try not to kill anyone while I show your brother that you will never get to me like you did Katarina and Elena." Sabrina replied bitchily. Damon decided not to response, mostly because he realized she wasn't a morning person. He looked at his phone and nodded when he realized it was five in the morning and that she had probably been up with Stefan all night. Sabrina looked back at Stefan, "I'm going to slip into your shirt, drag myself upstairs and pass out, okay?"

Stefan laughed, "One change to that plan," He replied with a grin, "I'm carrying you up the stairs." Sabrina yelled about getting dressed as they went up to his bedroom.

**The Mikaelson Mannor, Mystic Falls, 2060**

Caroline sighed, glaring slightly at Klaus, "When are we going to give Alyssa back? I mean, she's a small child, Klaus. She's not some toy you can drag around. You can't keep using her. We called a truce and you still haven't-" She was cut off by Klaus kissing her, which was now his favorite way of getting her to be quite so he could explain. He didn't have to threaten her or yell. One simple kiss was all it took, because she _loved_ him. Without compulsion, sire bond or anything else that could be like that. She _loved_ him because he was him. She didn't want to change him, even though he would try. He wanted to be a better man for her. He wanted to not have to watch her feelings for him turn into loathing as he killed, either her friends or someone she didn't know, he wanted to keep her feelings the same. If that meant not draining people dry and breaking objects rather than people when he was angry, he would live with that.

"Love," He murmured as he pulled away, "We just called a truce. I can't show up at the Boarding house and say, 'Here's your little sister back. I kidnapped her and locked her away in my house as a plan B encase you were going to kill me', even I know how bad that is. When Stefan had the coffins I was going _mad_."

"So what are we going to do?" Caroline asked, interested in what ever his plan was. Unfortunately, all he did was shrug. Yes, he didn't have a plan yet.

"I know what to do," Alyssa said, coming out of the kitchen with a bag of Cheetos. She bit into one and moaned in delight. Klaus chuckled and Caroline looked at him for an explanation.

Klaus was innocent, though, "What? The girl just loves her Cheeto's. I think her exact words were 'For me? Really?' and 'I've been dreaming about this.' but the best one? That was when she thanked me. 'Thank you. For the Cheetos, you know.'" He grinned at Alyssa, "Girl's obsessed with those things. I don't blame her."

"You like _Cheetos_?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow. She had thought Klaus was done surprising her, but as she stood there, watching him and Alyssa devour a bag of Cheetos-of all things, _Cheetos-_she realized it was just beginning for the surprises. She didn't know him, but she wanted to know everything about him.

Alyssa snatched the bag of chips away from Klaus after a while, glaring slightly, "Anyways... I know what to do. It's pretty manipulative, but my dearest sister had a dark period that I'm still getting back at her for, so it's just payback." She smiled at Klaus, "And I have the best plan _ever."_

"Well, if it's the best plan _ever_ we have to do it," Klaus replied, but frowned when Alyssa slapped his hand away from getting more Cheetos.

* * *

I was going to make this longer, but then I realized I needed to do something else for the last chapters. I will do a sequel or even a prequel if you all want me too, but since I only got one review on the last chapter, I highly doubt it. I still love you all though, it's my fault for disappearing.

_No preview, but a special one-shot for someone who correctly guesses where I got inspiration form in a section of the chapter,__ loves. xoxo~Hyrbid_


End file.
